Bride of Doom
by QueenofDoomydoom
Summary: Zim has harbored feelings for Gaz ever since the Bloaty's battle. Recruiting the help of the Tallests, Zim plans on making her his bride. But can he overcome Dib? And to make things even more complicated, Tak is Back.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I listened to seduces me by Celine Dion while I wrote this, helped me some, ^^ why don't you listen while you read? *pops popcorn and hands out snacks to readers* I

_

Zim had found only one thing about Earth to be completly true. Nothing stayed the same. The hot sun changed to bitter cold, day turns to night, even the occupants teful for the way things work on this planet. He has grown. He found that the gravity on Earth strengthens the process of puberty. Not that it matters, but he has a card up his sleeve if he were to call the Tallests.

Right now he was focusing on the change on a violet haired girled walking in front of him. He walked twenty paces behind her and her brother everyday to school. Her hair had grown past her shoulders with wild curls which were currently in two loose braids. She walk with a ballerina's grace, never taking her honey eyes off her gameslave. Zim squinted to see her figure. The black outfit was clinging to her small figure.

"I half expected her to be wearing a dress." Zim thought as he stared, then realized how cold it was for her to bear her legs. He had been following the girl for eight years, ever since the Bloaty's pizza incedent. He noticed that she was alone. He could have sworn that over grown rat, Dib, was with her.

"ZIM!" Dib shouted into whatever he hears with. "what the hell are doing staring at my sister?"

"I was not!" Zim lied. "I was just walking to school like a normal sink-beast."

"Yeah, whatever. Just remember, I'll be watching you." Dib pointed into his chest.

"You're really creepy, you know that, Dib?" And with that Dib turned and walked back to his sister.

Zim always wanted to study Gaz more closely, maybe even talk to her, but her brother was always around. And every body knew it was hard to get in between the Membrane siblings. Nobody really wanted to, but it was still hard. With the lack of parental supervision, eachother is all they have. Some kids even refered to them as Wednesday and Pugsley Addams.

"What was that about?" Gaz asked never taking her eyes off her game.

"Zim's got another plan, I know it. It might involve cannibilsm by the way he was looking at us." Dib continued and Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Zim's been here for almost nine years, Dib. If he were to do something catastrophic he'd done it by now. I think he was left stranded here by his own people or something."

"That's what he wants us to think." said Dib. "But don't worry, one day I'll catch him, and I'll let you watch his disection." Before Dib knew it he felt a hand slapping him across his face.

"How would you feel if you were alone with a bunch of aliens that would cut you up if they got the chance?"

"Jeez, Gaz, Are you taking his side?" Dib asked a little mad that his sister would defend such a creature.

"No, I just don't like it when you get stupid and start talking about aliens and autopsies...creeps me out. You're creepy, Dib." Gaz sighed.

"AM NOT!" Dib huffed like a little child, and Gaz smirked on the inside.

Several hours later...

"Gir, I'm home!" Zim yelled, not to let Gir know he was home, but to releive some stress.

"YAY, LET'S HAVE A COW!" Gir was drooling at the idea.

"Maybe later, Gir, I need peace and quiet right now." Zim reached for a book. The ways of Irken courtship. It was an old book, they didn't need to date anymore since they perfected the cloning technique. But Zim was still fascinated. There was only one couple left in the Irken race, and that was the almighty tallests. Maybe that's why Zim respected them so much.

"Chapter 32: Marraige. When two Irkens wed, they reprogram their paks to tune in on the other's feelings. Both emotional and physical." Zim read to himself." It is an entire different thing if an Irken were to marry another race. For no other races have paks to keep them from being individual. If an Irken were to marry another being, that irken would inherit that planet. Only if the Tallests aprove. Very few Irkens have married outside of there species though." Zim smiled with a new plan forming in his head.

Somewhere in space...

"Why are we talking about Zim again?" Purple asked

"Because, he's tall now, and if he were to demand, say, I don't know, A HIGHER RANK! We'd have no choice but to give it to him." Red explained.

"Oh...I don't understand why his pak didn't fail when he landed on Earth."

" I have a theory about that. His pak never work in the first place."

"You mean" Purple stared at Red in shock.

"Yes, he's living on his own, he doesn't need the pak. And what's worst he was never programed. He thinks for himself, not the Irken Empire." Red said with a little fear in his throat.

"Sir, incoming transmission from Earth" a blue eyed irken announced.

" Zim, we were just thinking about you." Purple scowled.

"How nice of you, I missed you too." Zim beamed. Zim knows of their betrayal, but thinks all this communication of a game. But today he needs them.

"Why are you calling Zim? Wait, no...You have a brilliant plan to take over the world." Red yawned.

"Yes. No. Yes but that's not why I'm calling. I called to invite you to a party"

"What kind of party?" Purple asked caustiosly.

"A wedding party!" Zim grinned like the chesire cat. Red and Purple looked at eachother.

"We'll bring the snacks." Red declared. A party. A wedding. Now this is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

seduces me-celine dion  
>love me dead-ludo<br>stay- I don't know who sung it first it's an old song, cindy lauper remade it and it was in dirty dancing.  
>the banana boat song aka day-o<br>Le vien rosa?... it's an old french love song  
>it's a dangerous game- from jeckel and hyde the gothic musical, very cool.<br>I won't say it. (that I'm in love) - hercules.  
>please don't let me be misunderstood- cindi lauper<br>You really got a hold on me- another old song that's been sung by lot's of people, whrn I listen to it it makes me think of invader zim.  
>she's got a secret smile- don't know<br>I'm a bitch-meredith brooks  
>If you go away-cindi lauper again. sexy song<br>moonlight serenade- glenn miller a really, really old song  
>the doom song-Gir<p>

I hope you guys like this as much as the last one. I also plan on DaTr, but not in this chapter. but you will see Red/Purple . Up above is a soundtrack lol. I put music to everything.

Bride of Doom Chapter 2

Think, think, think, think, THINK! Was the mantra Zim was yelling in his mind as he was trying to get things ready for the big day. He needed to find a tux, a best man, teach Gir not to eat the rings, figure out what cake was best, find the perfect honeymoon spot... He was thinking planet Hostage, they have discounts on every coulpe who was blackmailed into marrying. And it might be a good idea to tell Gaz they were getting married. Hell, it was probaly a good idea if he talked to Gaz without getting maimed. So much to do, so little help. Maybe he could trick the tallests into helping.

Zim sighed frustrated trying to think about what he was going to do with the Dib-stink and what to turn Earth into. Maybe a nice bed and breakfast planet, or better yet a prison planet. He looked up at his moniters to see what was going on in the Membrane household. He had found Dib's spying camera and switched the frequency waves to spy on Dib. He smiled as he saw Gaz with poster-boards and markers. She must be going to another protest... strange how she once didn't care and now she's fighting for "world peace". Silly, silly, human. But she was his human, or at least will be soon enough. Zim believed that she didn't really care about those protests and the cause, she just wanted to be part of the chaos. He sighed contently before he was attacked from behind by some rabid little robot.

"TV PEOPLE ARE HERE...WAHHHHH" Gir screamed as he squeezed his master's face. "They didn't bring the monkey...WHY DID THEY NOT BRING THE SCARY MONKEY?"

"Gir, remember what I told you about the tv 'talking' to you, wanting you to do things? You're supposed to take your happy skittles to make them leave." Zim hisssed through gritted teeth.

"No, not those tv people... THE TALL PEOPLE!...they be so nice and greeeeeeeen." Gir continued some jibberish language as he hugged Zim's head. Zim realized he was talking about the tallest and rushed to greet his 'dearest' guests. But when he got to the living room he couldn't see them. Was Gir imagining things? That's when he noticed the front door wide open and the two tall, no-human, strange, monster looking aliens standing in the front yard in plain daylight.

"MY TALLEST! GET OFF THE YARD!" Zim screeched.

"Is that any kind of a greeting, Zim?" Red glared.

"Really...How rude can you be, invite us over, then yell at as telling us to leave without offering snacks?" Nodded Purple. Zim had to think fast before someone saw them.

"Uh...what I meant was... there are no snacks out there, yeah! If you just stand there these hoomans might not believe you're royalty!" Zim lied, before the two taller aliens rushed inside, shoving something in his hands. "Huh?"

"A wedding present..." Red explained as Zim opened it to reveal a sandwhich of the month membership card. "Why am I not surprised?" Zim asked himself.

"I thought you said you were bringing snacks?"

"What do you think's in the suitcases? Which by the way, we carried off the ship, bring them in!" Purple pointed outside at the small mountain of luggage. It took Zim almost an hour to drag them inside and put the snacks up, while Red, Purple, and Gir just watched slurping suck-monkeys.

"Well now that's done, let's discuss disguises..." Zim started.

"Why? We're the tallest, they'll be glad to see us." Red stated. Zim pondered if he should tell them that the human race didn't know who they were much less that the irken race existed. But if he told them the truth, they might be a little difficult to deal with for their visit, so he made something up.

"Yes, that's why you need disguises, hoo-mans get so excited, they form a blood thirsty mob! They'll tear you limb from limb, then sell them on e-bay." Zim held his breath to see if they bought it, for they did like fame, but they also like living.

"Err...fine, what do you suggest?" Purple rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Zim led them down to the base and to a chamber full of moniters, with old black and white shows playing. much like the ones the robot parents were supposed to watch. There was Wussie, the show about the dog that ran away everytime Jimmy fell down a well, 'Leave it to Woodchuck'... don't ask, 'The Degrading Bunch' and 'The Andy Pheonix Show'...that had a lot of pie and whistling.

"These are the average Earth units, also known as "families"." Zim looked at the screens as if he were about to fight for his life. "This is how hoo-mans act and look."

"The horror..." Red stared in shock.

"I have much to do... I wish you well and may the irken force be with you, sirs." Zim, saluted as Gir sat down in the middle of the room."I love this show..." Leaving the two rulers to fend for themselves as the mind-numbing content was burned into their retinas. All they could do was hold hands to keep from losing their minds.

"Hello, Jimmy...How was school?"said a man smoking a pipe.  
>"Swell, Dad... May I have a cookie,Mother?"<br>"Only one, but wash behind your ears first." said the woman in dress and apron. She smiled as Jimmy ran out with his cookie.  
>"Ruff Ruff..."barked a dog.<br>"What is that you say,girl? Jimmy fell down a well full of snakes and you ditched him?" Dad gasped taking his pipe out of his mouth.  
>"Will he ever learn?" Mother and all laughed as new characters came on.<p>

"Honey, I'm home!" Said Faither.

"Wait...isn't that the same guy from the last show? How many families does he have? IT'S JUST WRONG!" Red shouted at the screens only to be shushed by Gir and Purple. "I think he's a smart man if he can hide that many families from eachother...I mean it insures he has thousands of offspring to take over his job at the bank." Purple mused.

"Welcome home, Dear. How was your day?" Mother asked father as she kissed his cheek.  
>"It was a back-breaker." Father complained. "Please, he's done nothing but sit in an office." Red sneered.<p>

"I know, it's genious!" Chewed Purple, finding popcorn in Gir's head.

"Hello, Father." Bounced a teenage girl in a poodle skirt. "May I have some money to buy a milkshake after the sock-hop this Friday?"  
>"Money? Sock-hop?"<br>"Honey, wait till Father has had his supper before being a typical teenage girl. I made a healthy meat-loaf!" Mother smiled.

"She's amazing..." Red stated, also now eating popcorn.

"What's so amazing about her?" Snorted Purple.

"You're kidding, right? She cooks, cleans, visit neighbors, run errands, reproduces, programs her children's minds to her will all before 1:00 pm!" Red pointed at the screens.

"All things a wife is supposed to do. Now Father, he can leave the house all day and be excused, earn more money, play more golf, smoke a cool pipe, play ball with the boys and teach the girls to obey as well, and earn respect without having to do as much work. Who's smarter, I ask?" Purple argued.

"This is going to be a long trip..." Glared Red.

-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own IZ... If I did I would be richer and be an episode.  
>-this would<br>Bride of Doom Chapter 3

Zim paced impatiently. What was taking so long? Did Gir switch the program to animal planet? He wished time would go by faster... He wished he could fast forward to the vows. Zim started to think about Dib. What was he going to do about that pig-stink? He decided he can't kill him, not if he wanted to get some action from Gaz on the honeymoon. But he can't have him running loose and ruinning stuff... That's it! He'll just tie Dib up to the tree where he ties up Gir. Brilliant! Sighing he decided that evil plotting was hungry work and went to get a snack. Hopefully the Tallest won't notice if he took just a little something.

"Drop those cookies, Zim!" Red yelled scaring Zim.

"Uh, it's...not, I was just going to..." Zim froze seeing Red and tried not to explode from laughter. There in the doorway, wearing a floral print house-dress and apron with a red marylin monroe wig to complete it, was almighty tallest Red.

"Just going to ruin your appetite!" Red pointed an accusing finger. Zim was now snorting, trying to surpress his laugh. He knew for the next hour they would act a little strange, it's only to be expected when an invader must learn another culture's ways and blend in. But this was too much! Even the computer had to mute itself so it could laugh. But there was more.

"You're just going to have to wait like your poor PapaPurple." That did it. Zim was in the floor having an epileptic fit from the ruler's humiliation. "And stop getting your invader's uniform dirty!"

Finally getting a breath in, Zim went out to the living room to be greeted by another just as disturbing scene. Purple wearing a purple cardigan, slacks and loafers, with a greyish wig that was styled simmiler to Zim's. He was sitting in a recliner, which Zim never noticed before, while reading the newspaper and smoking a pipe. Zim would laugh but now he was a little scared.

"Damn Yankees." Purple shook his head, noticing Zim., "There you are son!"

"Uh..I'm not your son..." Zim started to back against the wall.

"I know that, just a a term of enderment. Wanna throw a dead pig around?" Purple pulled a football out of nowhere.

"N-no, I just remember I need to be somewhere!" Zim dashed to the door finding it locked.

"Yes, How clueless of me." Purple slapped his forehead then pulled hout a wallet and gave Zim a $10, which not even I the writer know where he got. "Buy that girl some candy too. What's a movie without snacks?"

"Be home before dark, Zim, there are hungry hobos out there." Zim heard Red's voice calling out from the kitchen. "And no movies over the rating pg-13, you hear me young man?" Zim didn't answer, he jumped out the window and ran away.

"To think, yesterday he was destroying half the planet, now he has a little girlfriend... they grow up so fast." Red sighed.

"I thought he fell down a well?" Gir looked confused, not remembering, well, anything but stuff he makes up in his head. "Then the squirrel came and danced and I was like 'yeahyeahyeah' and then we had to be quite becuase big-headed boy was hunting Master, but he found the bunny..." Gir went on and on till he was put in a small pet carrier.

"Whew, that was close.." Zim wiped off his brow. At least he was up $10. He decided just to walk around town until he came to some sort of junction. There were people with signs and they were chanting and singing, "Let the lizard live, let the lizard go." What was odd was Gaz's voice seemed to be one of them. It was not a happy singing voice, more like a "you'll shall die for making me sing" voice.

Now I know what you're thinking... Gaz in a protest to save something's life? Singing? Why have you betrayed us, writer-person? But the past few years have been long and strange, and she had her reasons. She was still more goth than anything, but now she was a contridiction. A goth hippie. Zim stared at the violet-haired beauty, thinking of the cold and noticing she only had one denim jacket on. It was her favorite, she custom-made it, on the back was a picture of a skull with a rose in it's mouth. She was currently wearing a pair of torn jeans and a black tank top with a peace symbol on it. Her long hair was earlier in a ponytail but must've fallen during her march.

As cold as it was, Gaz wasn't really paying attention. Strange as it may seem she was focused on saving that mutated iguana in her father's lab, which was created by her father, and about to be destroyed by her father. A few months earlier, she probally wouldn't have cared, but she had to get a job as her father's lab assistant to pay for medical bills of some kid she beat up... whiner. In the middle of all these cute, fluffy animals was a small, green, spikey lizard. Is anyone surprised it became her favorite? Then her father found some preserved DNA of a raptor. It could not be cloned but it could be fused with something, and little Spike, which turned out to be a girl, grew larger and larger, and so did her teeth and claws. Gaz fed, and petted, and played with it from day one, and tried to tell her father that replacing her with a 'jurassic expert' or something may not go over so well with Spike, but did he listen? Noooo, and now there's a jurassic expert in a coma, but who cares, there's only one Spike! And he was going to kill her because of his stupidity.

She hadn't talked to her father since, and she moved in with Dib. Even though Dib was stupid, overprotective,annoying, sucked, and couldn't play video games worth squat at least he would admit when he screwed up. If he didn't he'd get the crap beaten out of him. Dib agreed Spike shouldn't be treated like this, it could help science solve some questions about cryptozooligy, he still didn't want her protesting. Made him look like the poster boy for sanity. But his disaproval added fuel to the fire.

'Hhmmmm... this could just be the chance I was waiting for." Zim thought. He licked his gloved hands and slicked his wig back, then kicked and punched and bit through the crowd to Gaz. Once he was in five feet he froze like a deer in the headlights. She was too busy to notice him, trying to rile the crowd, eyes burning like a tiger's and her hair falling in her face. She was also too busy too notice a man on the roof aiming a gun at her. Zim jumped on her forcing her to the ground as the sound emitted and the crowd ran away in panic.

"THE MAN'S TRYING TO OFF US, RUN!" Most were shouting. Zim looked around to the now almost empty street thankful he wasn't stampeded across, when he heard grunts from under him, forgeting he was on top of Gaz. Blushing, he jumped up and helped her to her feet.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gaz demanded.

"To get out of the line of fire, dumb worm-baby." Zim normally wouldn't insult her, but if that was gratitude then fine.

"No, I mean do anything at all? At first I thought you were, Dib." She said bending down picking something up. Zim's squidily-spooch tightened at the thought she was hoping for the Dib-filth and not him.

"Yes, who wouldn't want a big-headed moron saving the day instead of Zim?" Zim snarked.

"Don't pout, Zim, you know what I mean. Dib was the only person I could think of that would be stupid enough to shove me in concrete 'to save me'." She smirked examining the objoct off the ground.

"Er... I was pushed, yes, Zim was pushed on you. I didn't try to save you, or think how great you looked under Zim, so get over yourself, delicous Gaz-human!" He crossed his arms sticking his toungue out., 

"So, uh, can't believe you were nearly assasinated over a stupid lizard." He straightened himself up.

"Spike is not just some stupid lizard... And nobody tried to assasinate me. That was my dad, see, this is just a tranquilaser." Gaz handed him the small dart.

"Wait... that's still pretty F'd-up!"

"Not for me, he use to do that to me and Dib since we were little, when we threw tantrums or refused to take medicine." She rolled her eyes, remembering a time when her father took time took a few minutes from work to check on them. Even if he did treat them like science experiments. Zim rubbed the back of his neck in the akward silence.

"Do you like arcade games?" Zim looked at her a little hopeful. He knew she liked video games, but arcade games can be different.

"Yes..." She looked at him cautiously.

"Wanna go play house of the dead 2player?" He asked confident.

"No..." his attenae dropped under his wig. ," I was just shoved in the freezing ground, by a crazed-alien, because my dad tried to hit me with a tranq-dart and I might lose my pet by tomorrow... we're playing carnival of evil." Gaz snuffed as Zim held his arm out like a gentleman and led her to the arcade.


	4. Chapter 4

As the clock in the kitchen hit 4:15, Red's brow creased. He told that boy to be home before dark and the sun will be setting in two hours! And the supper he was currently cooking was going to grow below a warm tempeture before Zim got home.

"Purple! Purple!" He started towards the living room.

"What?" The other ruler asked through his pipe.

"Go find Zim and bring him home..."

"No way, I'm busy being lazy!" he squaked.

"Purple, who can make your life more miserable? A thousand malfunctioning SIR units, or me?" Red norrowed his heavily-eyshadowed eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute, Dearest." He said putting on a hat and leaving the house in a voot-cruiser disguised as a crappy cadillac. No, I don't know where he got it either.

Zim was busy on his nineth round of shooting rabid freaks with Gaz at the arcade. Yep, best day ever.

"I have to admit, for a alien with ADD, you're not all that uncool." Gaz confessed, " I never got to the 20th level on my own."

"Yes, yes... Zim forgives you. You are just a human." He smiled shooting siamese midgets (no offense to any who are reading this, this is a real game)

"You're losing my cool opinion, Zim." But he didn't hear. He had jumped onto the neigboring pinball machine.

"I, Zim, am the defintion of all that is cool, awesome, boss, and groooovy!" He shouted with his fists in the air. Gaz rolled her eyes, but for a strange reason known only to the cosmos, she liked him better as a spaz.

"ZIM!" A shrill voice shouted, and it sounded pisssed.

"Oh crap..."

"What did RedMamma tell you? Huh? And Nobody's allowed to eat till everybody is at the table, and I'm starving!" Purple stomped forward causing kids in the arcade to watch and bask in Zim's humiliation.

"Uh, Gaz-human, this is just a misunderstanding..." He tried to explain while she raised an eyebrow.

"And were you playing video games this whole time?" Purple grabbed Zim's atennai through his wig. , ' Well I lost her at the words "video game" Zim thought.

"How may times do I have to tell you to not spend your allowance on stupid things!"

"But you never gave me one before..." Zim tried to explain. It's been over an hour since they had to study human culture and if they were still acting weird they might never return to normal.

"Silence! You too, writer-person, or I'll call your mother! Get your butt in that voot-cruiser, Son." Gaz now had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Bye, Gaz... It was fun but Zim has to crawl in a hole and die from embarrasment now." Zim said now a dark green.

"So you're Gaz? Well you better go home too, or I'll call your authoritive figure!" Purple said dragging Zim out the door. " It was a pleasure to meet you." Everyone heard Zim continued to be scolded until they left.

"Man, I hate when parents do that." said the kid who cries too much before crying because his mom was showing his baby pictures to the arcade attendant.

Back at the glowing green household, an event was about to take place. Something that never happened before. Family dinner. Red had let Gir out and he was setting the table... coffee table, bathroom, and even mannaged to get silverware in the light fixtures.

"Honey, we're home! Now can I eat?" Purple asked hanging his hat.

"Yeah, yeah... but wash behind your ears...or attenaes...whatever, first." He dismissed the two aliens walking in.

"Why?" Zim looked puzzled.

"How should I know why, Zim? maybe it makes the food taste better, or maybe they're dirty."

Poor poor Zim. I can stop this indignity if I want. But it's too fun. So here we are, at the kitchen table with Zim, Gir, Red and Purple wishing we had this on video so we could post it on youtube.

"What is this?" Zim asked sniffing his plate.

"Tofu meat-loaf. It's good for you." Red replied as Gir inhaled the plate infront of him. ," See, your brother-dog-robot likes it."

"But Gir eats hair..." Zim said in disgust.

"That's enough out of you, young man... Do you want to be grounded?" Red hissed pointing a fork into Zim's chest.

"Speaking of punishment, you're going to mow the yard, take Gir on his walks, clean up the toxic waste in the lab, and wash the dishes till you pay back that $3 you spent at the arcade." Purple said through his mouthfull.

"Whatever... Gaz is never going to talk to me again uless it's to laugh at me or beat me up." He said staring at his plate mournfully.

"Aww... she sounds sweet." Red smiled as Purple nodded.

"She is... oh so sweet is Gaz-human..." Zim started to drool before shaking himself out of it. ,"But I'll never earn her respect and obeidiance now thanks to HIM!" Zim yelled pointing at Purple.

"Don't worry, Zim. I've ruled by Purple for decades now and if I learned anything it's that you can always idiot-proof things." Red tried to comfort... which is OOC for him I know.

"So how do I get her to like me again? It took years of torturing Dib-beast just to get her to look at me!"

"Well, from the oppinion of a strong female that demands everyone's fear and respect.." Red started.

"But you're a guy"

"Shudyup! Anyways, like I was saying, try giving her an offering of your allegiance to her. That's always a winner." Red said taking a bite out of the dinner he made only to spit it back out. ,"Ugh, tastes like burnt hair!"

A/N: I know it says finished, and it is…on deviantArt. I'm trying to post the chapters revised and edited here.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello, there, welcome to Bride of Doom. Today we have the tallest from our story and many other's.  
>Tallest:Hello Doomy.<br>Doomy: Hello Purple, Red. Might I say Red you look nice today?  
>Red: Thank you, this is a new dress.<br>Purple:I think he looks fat.  
>Doomy: Inquiring fans want to know... why have you two changed so much after the Earth studies? Were you brain washed?<br>Red: Haha, no, you see back on Irk all we were was just 'the Tallests' even we could be replaced by tallers like Zim eventually.  
>Purple: Here on Earth we have so much more power as "the parents". And we'll never be over-ruled.<br>Doomy: A little odd... I like it. But why not just explain your new found power to Zim?  
>Red: We have a bet on when he's going to crack first. Purple says by next month I don't think he'll last that long.<br>Doomy: There you have it. Insight from inside the story, now we continue with our main character and his creepy crush.

Red was right. Everybody loved presents, and Gaz was no exception. And Zim knew exactly the perfect present. After the horrid dinner and washing the disgusting dishes, he went to his lab to work on it. Taking careful measurements and splitting atoms, Zim was one step closer to Gaz's heart. In the dead of night he performed the most difficult task of his plan without even breaking a sweat, but still leaving him tired to sleep until the next day.

"Zim, wake up!" Red yelled.

"Ooh, Gaz... talk to me dirty, yeah that's it." Zim drooled before being yanked violently out of bed. Zim did his mornig hygenic routine before dressing and going up to the kitchen. What he saw made him scream. 

The kitchen was redecorated in a 50's style, with lime green wallpaper, and orange and white checked counters. The toilet was gone and the fridge was replaced with a smaller powder blue one. There was also a matching dishwasher and trash compacter.

"Zim, hurry up and eat breakfast." Red sad fixing his plate. Waffles, eggs, irken bacon and sausages, and a irkin-type ham steak was piled on one plate, smothered in maple syrup.

"I'm not eating that!" Zim glared at the garbage.

"You're right, you're late to your human information structure as it is." Red said shoving a paper bag lunch in his hands ,"And you better eat that, Earth substitute-food is stunting on the growth!" 

Zim was pushed out the kitchen and found that the livingroom too had been changed. The walls were covered in a tacky white and beige paper with the irken symbol decorating them, the giant monkey picture was replaced with an antique clock sculpture, and the couch was now plaid-green with a lace doily on the back. in the center of the room was a purple and red woven rug, which Gir was laying on watching cartoons.

"Gir, what did you do?" Zim asked, knowing the little robot's handwork, but he just pointed to the older irken sitting in a recliner.

"The base was our idea, Zim... everything you had sucked." Purple explained reading the newspaper before laughing. ," Oh, Garfeild, pasta's not for cats!" 

Zim was never more happy to get to the hell they call Hi Skool. Surprisingly, yesterday's incident granted him sympathy from the other humans. But he still avoided classes he had with Gaz. He knew he had to talk to her some way to give her his offering but he was too embarassed. By lunch he was too depressed to focus on anything.

"Hey, Zim. Can I sit here? Not like you have a choice." Gaz startled him out of his thoughts setting her tray down across the table. Zim's heart went to his squeedlyspooch as he watched her sit down. She was beutiful, wearing her hair half up, with a t-shirt saying "Don't make me release the flying monkeys" and jeans with patches sewn on the knees.

"No, yes, you can, doesn't bother Zim... or you until you're embarassed." He blurted looking around to see if Dib was going to attack from behind using her as a decoy.

"Alien or not, you're not the first person to be humilated by their parents."

"Yeah, but have you ever been publicly humiliated? It's worse than the food-trials of food courtia." Zim sighed.

"One word. Dib." Gaz said looking him in the eye.

"Enough said." Zim nodded, taking out his lunch out of the bag.

"What's that on your bag?" She asked peeling an orange with a claw-like nail. Zim looked to where her eyes led and found a note.

Dear Zim,  
>I made you a sandwhich from the leftovers last night. The way it tastes, I had to find some way to get rid of it and I like Gir too much to let him eat such waste. As my research shows, the meal I had put together is neutricious and will help you learn top-secret<br>information about Earth for the invasion. I also put in a cookie.  
>superiorly your's,<br>Red

Zim emptied the contents of the bag to find four sandwhiches, a small juice box, an apple, and as promised a cookie. He'd rather have the school's food than Red's cooking.

"So, you have family in from town or something?" Gaz asked.

"Worst, my leaders." Zim looked down.

"And I thought my planet's leaders were dumb..." She laughed. Zim grew an emerald green in embarassment then remebered the offering.

"So your 'pet' is being put down today?" Zim smiled.

"Yeah... I failed, go on laugh at me." She hissed.

"I wasn't laughing, I was just thinking it was a really nice lizard. How well did your father know it?" Zim asked.

"Personally? Only did he see it twice, he hired me to care for it until it attacked that expert person."

"So, he wouldn't know every detail down to the scale, right?"

"No, he doesn't even remember what me or Dib look like." Gaz said arching a brow.

"Good. Please come over to my base after school, I have a surprise."

"I hope it's a weapon to get Spike free."

"Oh it's much better than that."Zim grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why am I doing this?" Gaz asked herself when Zim's house came into veiw.

Walking to the door she cautiosly knock, not knnowing what to expect. The only thing to expect with Zim was random spaz attacks. The door opened reavealing a tall guy with skin like Zim's in drag.

"We're not interested." Red said closing the door.

"I'm Gaz, Zim's friend from skool?" She tried.

"Oh... wait right here." He disapeared into the house quicly returning. A bright flash blinded Gaz for a second before she saw the irken with a camera and picture. ,"That's a keeper. Zim's in his lab." Red pointed to the trashcan. 

Gaz took the pointed course down the elevater, remembering her way last few times she was here. Zim was drilling a screw-like decice in a really happy kid's head when she came in. 

"Ah, Gaz, let me put Nick up, then I'll give you what you come over for." He said putting the happy kid in a giant tube, then leading her down a long hallway to a room named 'specimen lab'. Though keeping a stone-face outside, she was afraid all Dib had told her was true. He led her to a large cage, thinking he'll tell her to get in. 

"Before I open this, what should we name our kids?" Zim asked punching in a code on the keyboard.

"What?" Gaz hissed. But by then the door had opened. Out from the darkness stepped a clawed, green, foot. Followed by a scaled leg. Coming into full light, Gaz could see the reptilian features, spikey spines, and sharp teeth. In one leap it had Gaz on the floor.

"Spike! Oh my God, I missed,baby." Gaz Smiled hugging the creature. "I tried so hard to get you out, I swear, I even sung! Thank you ,Zim... wait, but I thought... in a few hours my dad is going to have her put down, he's going to know Spike's with me when he sees her gone."

"Which is why I replaced her with a clone... well not a clone, but a genetic dummy. " Zim explained.

"But why?"

"Why?...because it's green and dangerous and kinda cute. Like Zim." He smiled as Gir came up behind him hugging his rubber piggy.

"Spike going home?" Gir asked.

"Yes." Gir seemed sad for a second.

"Here, she can have my piggy. She was nice and we played mudpies." Gir said giving Gaz the small toy.

"Is that what happened to my lab?" Zim growled.

"There wasn't any mud in the lab, duh!"

"Thank you, Gir. And you can visit her any time you like." Gaz smiled bending down to his level. "How can I repay you, Zim?"

"How bout a kiss?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"How bout I pretend you didn't say that and you continue living?" She said narrowing her eys.

"That sounds good too." Zim laughed nervously


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks Zim... If anyone asks I beat you into doing this for me." Gaz looked at the green boy infront of her as she was preparing to leave.

"I already forged doctor's documents from the 'beating'" Zim smiled in a joking manner."Do you need help finding your way out?"

"Nope. That's one of the things that makes me scary, I always know how to enter and leave. You know if you ever need help with any of your 'evil' plans to take over Earth I'd be happy to help."

"Really? Not that I have any plans, but you'd really sell out your own planet?" Zim asked a little surprised.

"yeah... you lived here long enough to know Earth sucks." She shrugged."maybe we can go to the arcade again sometime, I'll pay." Gaz offered walking out the room.

'What a woman..' Zim thought as she dissapeared. Now we all heard Gaz just say "Earth sucks" and"you're fun at arcade games." But Zim heard "I love you, Zim with every fiber of my being, and will wait on you hand and foot as your sex slave. We shall rule Earth and play many games together to symbolize our union. I shall bear you many, many smeets as proof of the hot, hot love we shall make."

For the next hour Zim danced around the base singing "what a man what a mighty strong man"? O.o I did not write that but oh well, He was singing and dancing in circles around the tallests till finally Red knocked him out with a tofu-meatloaf.

"I think we need to put zim on medication, like ridilan or something." He said looking at his partner.

"YAY, HAPPY SKITTLES!" Gir screamed before exploding with pills.

Dib was all set, he had a bed mad on the couch, popcorn, 3 bowls of different assorted candy, pizza, ice cream, and a 2 litter of diet-poop. He had a boyish figure he needed to matain. There was a looney tunes marathon on and not even Gaz was going to chase him out. As long as she didn't ask what he was watching. At the mention of the scary teen, he heard the front door unlock and he quickly changed the channel to mysterious mysteries.

"Hey, Gaz... Just watching TV." Dib said non-chalantly.

"Oh... what episode is it tonight, big-foot or why bugs bunny does drag so much?" She smirked as Dib sighed and changed the channel back. "Dib, I want you to meet someone..." Gaz called out the door for Spike, bringing the reptilian creature to her side.

"Oh my God... it's Yoshi! Do you have Mario and Luigi outside too?" Dib started to laugh before a small hand smacked him upside his large head.

"Yoshi was cute... Spike is a fearsome predator created by science, unleashing her wrath on those who played God while flaunting her existance in front of those who fear her. Aren't you, baby?" Gaz cooed to the lizard-dinosaur-pet thing. Spike held her head high, proud of what her mistress thought of her.

"Yeah... I'm not even going to ask how you got her here when the TV just announced she was put dow..." The doorbell interuppted Dib from his mindless rumbling as the door-cam showed the professor at the door.

"Gaz, hide Spike,I'll let Dad in." Dib said trying to act calm when in his mind he was saying "crapcrapcrapcrapcrapitycrap-crap on a crap cracker!" He barely got the door open when the professor invited himself in.

Dib has not talked to his father in two years. He already knew what he want to do with his life since he was a toddler. Yet his father wanted him to be a carbon copy of himelf, and he took any differences as a sign of insanity. Years of neglect and mental abuse took their toll, and when Dib turn 18 he moved out. And though Gaz brought him a lifetime or fear, he was releived when she moved in with him. She had it worse than he did. He got more attention for being a son, while she broke her neck to get noticed. He'll never forget the look in her eyes when their father forgot her 16th birthday earlier that year. It hurt him as well.

"Daughter. The experiment has been put down today." Gaz surpressed her smile knowing Zim's plan worked. "You can stop this foolishness now." Pro. Membrane said sternly.

"Let's see, you made me take job I didn't want, used my pet for a genetic experiment, replaced ME, your daughter, then killed Spike for your stupidess. I think I can be foolish for a little bit longer." She spat crossing her arms.

"You are bringing disgrace to the family name...You're just going thorugh a phase, Daughter."

"Disgrace? What's disgracful is you don't know your children's name, and you only focused on Dib to be a scientist. Why did you not try with me?"

"Science is a respectful career, no place for littles girls.!" He lectured waving his finger.

"And what is my place? Making dinner and waiting for you to come home, waiting for weeks? Venom laced her words as tears formed in her eyes. Her father raised his hand and she shut her eyes bracing for the impact and when it didn't come she looked to see Dib holding back his father's fist

"Not in my house... and remember, I can plead insanity." Dib threatened his father looking him in the eye.

"*sigh* I anticipated this.." Dib closed his eyes ready for a tranq-dart, only to have papers thrusted upon him. "Sign those and send them to my office when you're done. Now excuse me, I'm on the verge of a cure for burnt toast!" He said leaving his offspring in the wake of another childhood trauma.

"What is it?" Gaz asked her brother trying to hide tears.

"Adoption papers... If I sign I have complete custody over you." Dib looked down not wanting to see the hurt expression on his sister's face

"Are you... are you going to sign?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I don't care, do what you want. But I'm not going back again." She said trying to gather herself.

"Hey, How about we'll deal with these in the morning and tonight we go into a comatose state in front of the TV. I'll even let you choose what to watch..." Dib coaxed his sister trying to lighten the tension.

"Killer Klowns from Outerspace?" She looked up hopefully.

"Those horrible clowns... alright." Dib agreed though he grimaced on the inside.

Gaz quickly jumped in the shower, and was later joined by Spike thinking her mistress needed help and attacked the lufa-sponge. She picked out the most comfortable pajamas and jumped on the couch and was jumped on by Spike,leaving Dib on the floor. She and her pet fell asleep halfway into killer klowns with Spike hugging the rubber piggy Gir gave her. Dib looked at the scene. His sister looked so content. The image flashed in his mind of her waiting at home with dinner set out tugged at him. This might be the only thing their father did right. Dib signed the papers and vowed his baby sister would never be waiting alone again.


	8. Chapter 8

Zim stared at his moniter aka TV in a frozen state. Gir, who had watched the cameras in the siblings house with him, had cried himself to sleep in his lap. After 40 minuntes of akward silence, Purple decided to put life back in the room.

"Shame... You were right Zim." He sighed.

"What?" Zim jerkes his head up in the sound of a voice.

"Humans are stupid. They create these great cultural ideas and form such philosiphies about how strong they can make eachother just by caring or acknowledging the other... Yet they wont even do it for their own DNA tribe."

"Yeah..." Zim knew this was the same for irkens, and wondered if the tallest next to him was also realising this. " All these years I hated Dib. Now I owe him a great debt for sheltering my bride-to-be. I think I'll keep him as a pet."

"That's nice... I'm hungry, let's see what Red picked off the road for dinner." He said letting the mood lighten.

They came in to see Gir tied to a highchair wearing a hannubal-lector mask and Red setting the table. They all took theit places and looked at their plates as if it wer to crawl away. With Red cooking, it might. Being the brave one and in charge Red took the first bite.

"Hey, it's actually good." He said shoveling another forkload in his mouth.

"Thank God,I was going to cut off mu tongue if I had to eat anymore of your crap" Purple stated relieved only to receive a nice punch on the head... with a blender.

"Hey, what is this anyway?" Zim chewes happy to actually eat xomething other than small snacks for survival.

"It's called Spa-get-y. I don't know it's from Pasta." He shrugged.

"Why is Gir tied to that thing?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No..." Zim's eye twitched.

"Sorry about your mate... But what I have come to understand "fathers" aren't all that neccesary." Red said glancing at his unconcious mate. "At least she still has her mother."

"Uh-unh. Her mom died a long long,long, long, long time ago."

"S-she has no one to teach her how to dominate and rule?" Red looked sad for a moment but continued to eat.

"Don'y worry about Gaz, she can take care of herself. But getting past Dib Will be harder than ever! And even after I wed, Gaz will probaly be very sentmental on letting him run loose, DESTROYING THINGS!" His fist pounded the table.

"Shut up Zim. Things will work out, they always do. NOW BE QUIET!" Red was tired and wanted peace. He was in a bad mood so he decided not to tell Zim about the surprise omorrow. It'll be funnier to watch him spaz out.

Gaz woke up the next day to the doorbell. She opened it to reveal Gir, with a note pinned to his dog costume.

"Can spike play?" he asked with his hands behnd his back.

"Sure, she's upstairs. But no mud!" she said reading the note.

Dear Gaz-Human,  
>Our dearest son zim, is having his birthday tomorrow as well as Thanksgiving. As his friend, you have the honor of being invited to the feast of greatness.. you may bring whomever you wish.<br>sincerly,  
>RedMama<p>

'Hmmm, a family dinner? Seems like chaos. Can't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere deep in space...

"When was the last contact made?" a tall slender figure asked the irken soldier infront of her.

"Two weeks ago, near an uncharted planet. We have no idea of the conditions they are enduring, but one thing is sure."

"Zim is with them..." the female hissed.

"Correct. You are the only one who has came back from this planet functioning... hardly. Do you accept the mission?"

"With great pleasure..." Tak's eye's gleamed.

Dib sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, watching Gir and Spike wearing frilly dresses pouring eachother tea, milk, windex, toilet water and all kinds of fluids in echother's cups. He just watched, for it's hard to stop a crashing train. He didn't even want to know why Gir was here anyways.

"Hey, Dib..." Gaz greeted in a light mood as she entered. "So you signed the papers I see."

"Yeah... But from now on things are going to be different. You call me before going to bloaty's or the arcade first and you come home at dark. And you better do your homework or else..." He started.

"Or else what?" She glared her eyes.

"I have no clue, parents say that all the time and nothing happens."Dib shrugged.

"Let's get one thing straight. You take pretty good care of me, I have to admit, but you are not my parent. You are my brother. Having you as both would be too annoying." she said as Dib sighed. "Get dressed we're going out."

"Where, it's thanksgiving?"

"You'll see..." Gaz smirked.

"I can't believe you did this!" Zim shouted at his ruler who was stuffing food up a turkey's butt.

"Shut up, Zim. The way you were going about it, it'd be years before you'd even get to second base with her." Red reprimanded.

"But this?" Zim questioned.

"I know it's great," Purple interjected "Earth has a holiday where you stuff food into food! It's fascinating..."

"Yeah, but it seems to be a gathering between tribes. A perfect chance Zim."

"Why are you helping me?" Zim asked suspiciously.

"The sooner you get your own planet, the sooner you leave us alone." Red lied. Red has been harboring emotions that he hasn't even told Purple of. A feeling of fondness. Almost as if he, Purple, and Zim were a DNA tribe in reality instead of just pretending to be one for the mission.

"MASTA MASTA, THEY'RE HERE! AND THEY BROUGHT ME BESTEST FRIEND!" Gir ran around.

"Uh, not that monster,last time it was here it ate my recliner!" Purple huffed.

Zim went to greet their guests, and was pleasantly surprise to see Dib strapped to a girney.

"Gaz, what the hell is wrong with you? Why in the flying chipmunks are we having thanksgving with THEM? FOR ALL WE KNOW, WE'RE ON THE MENU.." Dib ranted and ranted.

"Nice to see you too, Dib." Zim chuckled.

"Zim helped me out... that's all I'm saying." Gaz said sharply.

"So that's how you got Spike free... He has something planned, he's using you..." Dib was interupted by Red.

"Food's ready!"

What an interesting scene we have here, ladies and gentlemen. The people who hate eachother the most sitting down to a nice thanksgiving dinner. Music is playing, as the tallests insinst you can't have dinner without entertainment. Glen Miller filled the house giving it an eerie feeling.

"Who wants to say 'Grace'? Who'se she?" Purple asked as Gir raised his hand from the kiddie's table that only he, Spike, and Minimoose occupied.

"I DO I DO I DO I DO!" Gir started, " Dear God-person, thank you for inventing tacos and clowns, I want a pony... coocoocachoo, amen!" Gir prayed as everyone repeated the amen. (No offense to other religions, it's the only one I know and can make fun of.)

"Well, time for Zim's cake..." Red went to the kitchen retrieving the dessert. "Happy whatever how old you are day, Zim"

"Blow out the candles Zim, your wish will com true." Gaz said biting into a roll.

Zim's eyes glistened gleefullly knowing what he wanted and took a deep breath in. Dib's hear also yeared for something as he saw the way Gaz looked at Zim. As Zim blew out the candles a loud crash erupted from the ceiling and broke through, granting a wish.

"Kidnapping the Tallests Zim? You have gone too far, and this time I will not fail in destroying you..." Tak spat.

"Huh? Zim did not wish for this..." Zim looked confused as Dib smiled, his was granted.


	10. Chapter 10

Electricity was humming through the lavender eyed sir-unit (As Tak had programmed her eyes to fit her personallity like Gir's) as she joined her mistress's side. Apon the sight of Gir, she thought her little battery was going to explode. He was cuter than ever... and shiney! He helped her know the feeling of... feelings, like jumping up and down, and hugs. Which has been a real problem for Tak, since Mimi hugged everything to the point of shock. Gir looked up and waved.

"HI SEXBRAINS! I has a turkey leg..." Gir whispered the last part. If robots could blush, Mimi would look like something from Barbie. She sat next to him, ignoring the large green reptile glaring at her.

Everyone, save from Zim and Tak, were eating the holiday meal, as they watched Zim get his ass kicked without really knowing why. (Sounds like a normal family holiday to me) It wasn't till Red was done eating he interuppted.

"Thank you Tak, for the entertainment... But why aren't you on planet Durt?" He crossed his arms. Tak finally took a glance around. She saw Red dressed like a 1950's housewife.

"I was sent to rescue you...*snicker*...from whatever toture Zim is subjecting you to and bring you back."

"Hold on... we'll be back in a few seconds." Purple grabbed Red and pulled him into the next room. The akward silence in the room was broken by Gaz's voice.

"Uh, you ok Zim?" Gaz asked gingerly, raising Dib's brow.

"Why... did you..not help Zim?" He rasped feeling betrayed.

"I went for the green-bean casserole for seconds..." She shrugged. It was nice to eat a meal she didn't have to cook.

"Glad to know it's just not me and Earth you'd sell out for food... would you please untie me now?" Dib struggled and was quikly released but not by Gaz. He turned to see Tak helping him from the gurney.

"I don't want to go back yet, Red! It's nice here, with food that makes snacks look like crumbs in comparison, and lazy-chairs, and cable... and that channel with the humans dancing naked..."

(Hey, I did not write that! Purple, do as I write, please)

"Yeah, yeah... but you get the point." He sighd frustrated.

"I'm not going yet either... I mean c'mon, I have more power than ever as 'RedMama' than a tallest... even Zim seems to obey me better. Besides, I just bought a new wardrobe..." Red mused.

"Well, what are we going to do? If we go with Tak, fun's over, if we stay, Tak will probally send for backup." Purple's attenae drooped under wis salt and pepper wig, as he rested his head on Red's shoulder for comfort.

The air in the kitchen/dining room changed from fun and chaotic to dangerous as Dib walked over to his sister, furious. Usually, Gaz was the one who made the other tremble in fear, but she never seen her brother like this.

"I demand, as your legal gaurdian, for you to tell me what you are doing with Zim? And it better not be what I think, or else I will take responsibility and ground you to your room for the rest of your life..." Dib huffed as Tak put her hands on her hips, enjoying the fury of her favorite human, who's brotherly instinct kicked in.

"Dib, he just helped me out... I'm not." Zim's heart sank to his squeedlyspooch as Gaz denied any signs of love.

"So you think he helps you out, he's an ok guy to hang around with? His kind never helps anybody but themselves, Gaz! They gain your trust, befriend you, and as soon as they get what they want that's it." Dib's scolding peirced Tak's heart.

"Is that what you think, Dib... I used you, you think that?" Tak asked softly,as Gir, Mimi, and Spike, were watching with sad eyes.

"It's not about what I think Tak, it's what I know, and I swear to God I'm not going to stand by and watch my sister be used."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's about what I know, Tak." Dib whispered venomlously in her direction.

"Dib, I never meant to hur..." Tak's apolgy was cut short as the tallest came back into the room looking determined.

"Tak... We have talked the issue at hand over, and decided we will remain here for the rest of our 'vacation'." Red started. " However, you may not go back to Irk, I do not care why you were sent here but you are still bannished." 

"You can stay here though, if you have no where to go..."Purple offered.

"Here? With Zim..?" Tak's face crinkled in disgust before it showed her anger. ,"NO! I refuse to be anywhere near a failure such as that, and I will not take orders from anyone who associates with him... you are just as foolish as he his!"

"If that's the way you feel, then leave!" Red retorted her anger.

"Yeah... Zim does not allow such offenses in his own home..." Zim said recovering from the gravy. It was the last she could take, huffing and stomping out the door. Dib stood there but eventually his heart got the best of him and he went after her.

Tak was walking down the street, to her voot-cruiser disguised as a bug car, wiping away tears. Why had she been so stupid to do this mission? Every hope she ever had was dashed within less than an hour.

"Tak!... Tak... wait!" Dib called after her, running down the street.

"For what? there's nothing for me here..." Tak replied as she thought 'There's nothing for me anywhere.'

"Would you just stop?" Dib panted as he caught up her. "I wanna know, when were you going tell me you were alien..."

"I don't have to take this..." Tak hissed, heading to the craft before Dib grabbed her arm.

"I think you do... For years I've wondered, what were you going to do to me if you succeeded. Turn me into a brain-dead slave?" Dib asked looking into her eyes.

"Never... Dib, I-I... value you very much. When I was here I valued every second of it because there was someone who understood, it was like we shared the same pak..." Tak confessed, till her voice cracked and she kew that if she talked any more she would cry. Dib sighed, knowing paks were important to irkens before noticing her against the cold november wind.

"Here, you'll get sick if you stand here like that..." He softly said taking off a trenchcoat he had on that looked like the one he had as a child, and draped it over Tak's shoulders. "You have a place to stay?"

"Nowhere..." she shook her head.

"Well...uh... As a member of the human race..." Dib started, standing tall and proud ," I invite a guest to this planet to my own home." He joked making her smile.

Tak didn't even hesitate to think over the offer. Damn the chance that she mightg be strapped to a table and disected, but she dreamt of being this close to him since she had last seen him.

"I'd like that..." Tak smiled.

"Ok, just let me get my ward and we can go home."

Gir and Mimi were playing house, leaving Spike feeling very left out. She eyed the female-like robot angrily, yet was not noticed. She got up and went up to them hoping to be invited in their play, but they only looked at her, before laughing, breaking her cold-blooded heart.

"See what I mean about emberassing families?" Gaz nearly smiled as she cleaned barb-b-q sauce off Zim.

"Yeah...hehe... You can stop now, Zim needs no help from Dib-spawn" Zim snarled as he took the rag from her.

"Wha... Oh about what I said? Look, if he thinks there's something up with us, he'll never le me out of his sight... and we're friends... God I hate admitting that, but you are the best friend I've had since... I dunno, Spike but she can't talk." Gaz explained trying to get him to see it her way.

"Even if he does say you can't see me, why would you listen?" Zim asked not understanding.

"It's... because... it's a long story, let's just say I owe the idiot." Sighed Gaz, not wanting to push away the only family that would have her. At that moment Dib came back and looked at his sister.

"Let's go, Gaz... now!" He called out impatiently.

"Errr, ok already... thanks for the food and stuff... later" Gaz waved at Zim and his 'parents' before Dib took the back of her shirt and dragged her out with him.

"Mimi! Spike! We're leaving..." Dib shouted from outside forcing the two rivals to sit in the same car that Tak was already in.

"Well that was sucessful." Red smiled earning a look from Zim.

"What do you mean, successful? I've seen wars less brutal than that!" Zim cried out, waving his hands about.

"According to Earth holiday movies, it's supposed to be stressful, and whoever can eat the most without having a total meltdown first, wins" Purple nodded with Red.

"Win what?" Zim arched a non-existent brow.

"Something called therapy." Red answered.

Zim's eye twitched as he shook his head. He sighed and decided to take a nice long hot bath (Hey, guys need to relax too). He discovered milk was a good substitute for water. (I saw this thing on Discovery about a girl allergic to water, and they used milk) As he ran the bath he felt eyes watching him. And image of the movie Gir rented, psycho, went through his mind.

"SQUEEK" Came from behind him.

"Aahhhhhh... Oh it's just you mini-moose. Where the hell have you been?"

"Squeeksqueek."

"Hiding? From what?" Zim asked with a perked attenae.

"SqueeeeK" Mini-Moose replied doing a barrel-roll.

"Spike? I don't blame you, that thing's even tried to eat me, the almighty ZIM!"

"Squeekitysqueek."

"You're what? Eeeewww... I mean aawwww... well why not just tell her that?" Zim asked.

"Squeeek."

"We're not discussing my love-life here... we're discussing your's." Zim crossed his arms.

"Squeeksqueek..." Mini-Moose sighed.

"Yeah... but did you se the way Gir treated her tonight? Show her some romance or something like that... Make her think that you're the best she can do... (*slaps Zim*)...Ouch,ok, uh try impressing her with your supperiority, challenge rivals and battle for her heart and stuff." Zim curled his hand into a fist, while petting the flying moose. "And don't worry, if all else fails, I'm going to steal Gaz anyway, so no matter what you'll have her."

"Squeek!" He flew off happily.

The ride home was a quiet, akward one. Mimi and Spike glared at eachother, while Gaz stared out the window,taking in the scenery. Dib and Tak mad small talk to deaden the overwhelming silence. Glancing at the gas-light, he sighed and pulled in a gas station.

"Hey Tak, could you pump the gas as I go pay?"

"Sure..." She nodded getting out.

"You want anything, Gaz? A coke? Snickers bar?" He popped his head back in the car, waiting for an answer. Gaz just kept staring the window, so he went in to pay. Tak entered the car once more and decided to break the ice.

"He's just trying to protect you... Zim may seem stupid, but he's planning something. When Zim wants something, he gets it, one way or another..." Tak spoke softly as she glanced in the rear-view mirror at the young human.

"Christ, you and Dib really were meant for eachother..." Gaz muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Tak's eyes brightened, earning a strange look from Gaz. Coughing and acting cool she said, "Dib and I have many of the same viewpoints... I'd like to think that's what keeps us friends despite our cultural backrounds."

Gaz wanted to smile, but she was still sore. If Dib could have a crush on an alien, why can't she?Wait, did she just think of Zim as a crush? She sighed and petted Spike's head, knowing her dear pet was also somewhat heartbroken. Gir, a player, who would of thought? The car door shut, snapping Gaz to attention as Dib sat in the driver's seat with three nutty buddies.

"I got treats." Dib smiled passing one to Tak and then turning to Gaz, holding out another. But she ignored him, breathing in the crisp fall air that smelt of burning leaves,"I'll just keep this up here if you want it later.."

Gaz was never more happy to see home, and the feeling was shared with everyone sharing the car. Dib was tired, but a little excited to have Tak back, and Tak was trying not to bounce in joy of staying with the siblings.

"Home sweet home..." Dib exclaimed cheerfully and showed Tak and Mimi around the house. Gaz collapsed on the staircase as Spike laid down by her.

"And if you ever want a shower or anything, just help yourself... Do you have any other clothes with you?" Dib asked leading Tak and Mimi into the livingroom.

"Not unless you count the disguise bracelet."

"I think Gaz might have some clothes you could borrow, if you ask her..." Dib trailed hoping Gaz would be in a generous mood.

"C'mon, I'll get you something." Gaz musttered getting up, leading Tak to the attic. When they reached the designation point Tak gazed in awe. Gaz's bedroom was not what you might imagine, no black paint, no black bed, no fire-pit, but a warm looking room. Old dolls were neatly placed on a shelf as decoration, though Tak could've sworn their eyes just moved, the funiture was a white wicker set, including a bookself, end table, headboard, and a tv stand. There was only one lamp in the room, giving it a soft light, that blended in the the quilt on her bed. (No, my room, does not look like this)

"Here, choose what you want... pajama's are in the bottom drawer in the dresser." Gaz said pointing to what was where. Tak gathered the needed items, before seeing a bathrobe and turning to Gaz.

"Mind if I borrow that?" She asked.

"Sure... wait, aren't irkens allergic to water?" Gaz looked at the other female.

"Not really, at first it did burn, but that's natural for a first encounter with something like that... Same with foods like meat." Tak laughed. 

"But Zim..." Gaz looked confused.

"You know how Zim is! He freaks out at the first bad experience with something and avoids it like the plague for the rest of his life." Tak laughed again, remembering Zim's screams of pain.

"Yeah..." Gaz smiled. ,"You should've seen it when he went inside that Bloaty's pizza place with the friendly animatronic robots... He nearly pissed his pants." Gaz looked somber for a second before looking back up.

"Here..." Gaz opened the drawer to her end table revealing lotions, soaps, and perfumes. " Anytime you want to borrow these, you know where they are, just don't tell Dib... He always borrows it without asking."

"Thank you, Gaz." Tak smiled and chose cherry blossom body wash and lotion. Even though she hadn't taken a bath yet, Tak felt very relaxed, knowing her relationship with Dib's younger sibling was improving. She left for her bath.

"Oh, Tak..." Gaz called out forcing her to turn around. "Go get him." she giggled with a wink as did Tak. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tak sighed happily, with her head leaned against Dib's shoulder. They were watching mysterious mysteries which she found so mysterious and facinating. Her skin felt so clean and fresh, it felt like she could breath with it. Dib was also very content, as he shared his theories on the world's mysteries to someone who cared. He smiled, basking in Tak's scent and warmth, and together they fell asleep like that.

Zim was up earlier than usual, that much he knew. He had been tossing and turning all night in fears of never seeing Gaz again. He sighed and went to the livingroom hoping he'll think of something. Zim sighed as he turned the channel to channel. Finally something caught his attention. He turned the volume up and leaned forward.

"Today, at 5:20 am, tragedy struck as Pro. Membrane was killed in a chemical explosion. Sources say that he had not slept in a week over the scandal with his children, and misread the labels on the test tubes..." Zim sat back, with a sinking feeling.

He did not care for the scientist, in fact, if there was anyone he hated more than Dib, it was Membrane. A man who cast out his own children, drove his own son to insanity, then blamed it on the kid. A man who would not notice his daughter for months, unless it was to hit her. Oh, how his beloved Gaz tried to make him proud. Dead or alive, Zim will never forgive him for the treatment of the Membrane siblings. But he knew this did not bode well for him, for what was ahead of his bride was uncertain.

Dib awoke to pounding on the door. Glancing at Tak who was waking up, he stood.

"Go back to sleep, I'll get it." He yawned unlocking the door. A short man, around his father's age stood there, in a labcoat.

"Dib Membrane?"He queried.

"Uh, yes..."

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news. Your father has died. In his will he states that you and your sister shall make the funeral arrangements. You have my sincerest apologies." The man bowed his head and left, leaving Dib, dry-mouth and shocked. A hand grasped his shoulder, providing comfort. For the next hour, Dib told Tak of all that he went through and all Gaz went through, over omeletes. For the first time since he can remember, Dib has felt a relief he's never known.

The comfort was short-lived as Gaz hurried in the kitchen, eyes red.

"Is it true?... Is Dad dead?" Her voice trembled.

"Gaz... It was an accident. You know how many times he would spend weeks, even months in his lab? It was bound to happen..." Dib tried.

"No... the TV said it was due to stress... that I caused..." Gaz started to sob between words. "I killed him,Dib... I killed my own father.."

"You know that's not true." He stepped towards her.

"Yes, it is..." Gaz ran back upstairs in hysteria, Dib went to follow her, but was stopped by Tak.

"Let her be, Dib. Just for a little while. Let her have her dignity and cry in peace."

"Yeah... I guesss your right." He sighed. ,"I'm gonna go to the funeral home. Could you stay here and keep an eye on Gaz for me? She tends to get destructive when she's upset."

"Of course... and Dib? I'm sorry, about everything..." Tak said as he opened the backdoor.

"It's ok... it's better now that you're here." He smiled and left. Tak smiled, embracing the butterflies in her stomach. Of course, like every happy moment today it was interupted by a crash in the living room.

Tak went in halfway expecting Gaz to be doing something to cheer herself up, but frowned deeply when she saw Mimi and Spike fighting over the rubber piggy Gir gave Spike.

"Mimi! What are you doing?" Tak asked crossly.

"She has Gir's piggy... and I like Gir, so I should have it. As a token of his love..." Mimi said pointing at poor Spike.

"I don't care, it belongs to her, and we are their guests... and I want you to be especially nice, since they had a loss in the family..." Tak softly demanded.

"... You can have it." Mimi softly muttered.

"Good. And if I ever hear you being uncivil again, You'll be sitting in the corner, you hear me?"

"But..." Mimi started to whine.

"No buts!"

"ok..." Mimi huffed crossing her arms. Spike wanted to enjow the robot's scolding but she was too depressed. She took Gir's piggy and went upstairs to Gaz.

Jumping on the bed she cuddled to her human, and breathed deeply.

"Are you still upset over Gir?" Gaz glanced up.

"Rrrwrrw..." which meant 'What tipped you off?'

"Spike, baby, If you have to fight for someone's affection, then they don't deserve you." Gaz hugged the reptile's neck.

"gggrrrer?"

"Even Gir." But that didn't cheer her up. That's when Gaz had an idea.

"Here, Let's try this.." Gaz looked around for something, finding it, she went back to Spike. She tied a black ribbon around her neck, in a big bow. "There, I bet you can have any guy you want now..."

"Rwrwrw..." Spike cooed happily, which meant something like 'I'm as preety as my human...'

Three days later, Dib, Tak, and Gaz were standing at the cemetary. They had to leave early to catch the moving van. In the will, they inheireted a lighthouse near Tennesee, and Tak decided she'd rather stay on Earth with Dib and Gaz, so they were needing more room. It was also a great chance to start over, for all of them. It was snowing when they headed to the car, and among the strange faces Gaz reconized one. Zim was standing under a tree, staring at them. She ran up to him and before Dib could stop her, Tak grabbed his hand.

"Let her say goodbye." Tak said to him, understanding.

"Zim... It would've meant a lot to him that you came." Gaz shivered agaist the brutal wind.

"Zim did not come for him, I just wanted to see how you were doing..." He confessed.

"Ok... we're moving... but you've probally heard about that."

"Yeah... You don't have to go..." Zim tried.

"I think it'd be best. Everywhere I look I'm reminded of some horrible memory. Besides Dib and even Tak, they're my family." Gaz looked at the ground.

"I understand." Zim nodded sadly. The car horn blared telling her it was time to go.

"That's my ride. I'll miss you Zim. Who knows, maybe we'll see eachother again." Gaz hugged him quickly and as she turned to leave, he grabbed her hand and with his spider legs he pulled hr into another embrace, kissing her.

"Who knows, Little-Gaz. It might be sooner than you think..." He released her and watched her leave.

Zim smiled, knowing exactly when the next time they would meet. He went home to see that the Tallests had tied down everything for the big move. The computer was going to relocate home base in Tennesee. They waited and when they saw a car followed by a moving van, the house, like when Gir was controlling it, uprooted and followed behind.

"Yay, I keep my friends!" Gir clapped.

"Yes, Gir, so you do. So you do." Zim nodded.

"Match in the gas tank, boom boom! WEEEE!" And from Where ever they were from to Tennesee, Gir continued such antics.

After the unpacking, was dinner, followed by baths, and bed. Gaz and Tak shared a bed till they could get the heat turned on as Mimi and Spike, who've made peace, slept on the sofa, smothering Dib. Well, everyone tried to sleep, but the sound of the train crossing wasn't exactly a lullaby.

Dib got up early, and went to the convience/feed store for some fresh milk. Man, this place was a timewarp. As he was paying something caught his ear. A voice. Zim's voice. Dib turned to see Zim trying to pull Gir off a horse outside.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dib said outloud before looking at the storeclerk waiting for him to say something.

"Kid, I've seen it all. A kid with green skin and a kid with a big head talking to himself don't surprise me."

"...COOL!" Dib shouted hapily before running out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, I'm writer-person... I'm gonna start off by describing the town the IZ cast has just relocated to, for image sake's. It looks like one of those paintings, serene and perfect, but to be honest at night, it gets... spooky. There are many reasons I chose this scenerery. There are many paranormal happenings in these wooded areas. I'n the woods is a raging river where the town is basd, for the river is the lifesource. The farmhouse the Membrane's inheirited also was once a lighthouse. Now back to the story.

Dib ran to the door, in hopes of knocking Zim to the ground, but instead he knocked over a little old lady. He jumped quickly to his feet, appoligzing repeatitly But she mearly laughed and brushed herself off.

"No mind, no mind, younguns run blind all the time. Hey, you're one of the new families that moved here?" She glanced up with warmth of a grandmother.

"Uh, yeah.."

"Yeah is not a word young man." The strange woman reprimanded.

"I mean, yes mame'. My little sister, Gaz, and friend Tak and her little daughter (Mimi's now disguised as a child) just moved into that old Skellalaire lighthouse." Dib nodded pollitely.

"Skellalaire... you must be Gazelle's son!" The woman smiled.

"You knew my mother?" Dib asked as a strange feeling washed over him. He barely could remember his mother.

"Oh yes, town beauty. We we're all saddened about here death, but she loved you kids."

"How did you know her?" Dib inquired, feeling as if he walked into a mystery movie. (Might as well have).

"We all did, this is a close knit town, you know. Why don't you come to the town center tonight, we're having our annual christmas tree lighting, it's a big event here." The woman bowed her head knowingly.

"Uh... Sure, Gaz needs to get out and Tak is itching to meet the tribe." Dib failed to realise he slipped Tak's alien phrases, but went unnoticed.," By the way, what is your name?" Dib was intrigued by the elderly woman, and the strange vibe she had.

"Zell... But everyone calls me Grandmother Willow." She smiled. , "And how have you been sleeping?"

"Horrible, first night and the train kept us up all night." He sighed.

"Train hasn't run in 60 years." She smiled and walked off.

Dib was puzzled... was it a ghost train? And why did she tell him? It was if she knew his interest in the supernaterial. But no matter, he needed to head home before the milk spoiled and tell his "family" of their plans tonight.

_

There were still a few boxes left unpacked, but mainly everything was in order as Gaz and Tak had placed them. Dibhad no say where the furniture went, or any other matter with an extra female that can kick his ass. He entered to see the two girls decorating a christmas tree, something the children never had with their father being a scientist. Tak was hanging the ornaments, and Gaz was tackling the garland back from Spike. Dib sighed as he noticed his sister wearing all black again. True as she grew she didn't have much of a colourful closet, but now he sees she's depressed... over Zim? But he shook his head and decided to put Zim off for a second and tend to his tribe as Tak called them.

"Hey, you were supposed to wait for me." Dib called out entering the living room.

"Sorry, but Gaz is really... Gaz." Tak whispered managing to confuse him. ," I mean she's acting like the girl I met all those years ago. Scary." Dib nodded in understanding, and thanked heaven's Tak was here and could help him with his sister's upbringing.

"Well, speaking of trees, guess where we're going tonight?" Dib smiled cheerfully, it hurt.

"Hell? No... wait, we're already there." Humphed the violet-haired teen.

"No... the town's christmas festival. It'll be fun..." Dib coaxed, like a parent trying to get their child to eat greens.

"No."

"There's a cool monument to a woman burned innocently as a witch..." Gaz seemed to consider this but shook her head.

"You can find the nearest game store." Tak offered, and that seemed to do the trick. ,"Good, could you help Mimi in her child's disguise?" Tak asked, not really caring as Gaz took the little sir unit upstairs grmbling under her breath.

"Tak, we got a problem..." Dib whispered as soon as Gaz was upstairs.

"I know, I think Gaz might try and kill us in our sleep..." She said admiring the tree.

"No, not that... Zim." At the mention of the name, Tak's face paled. She was a mint green, since her watch had beem on the fritz, but now she was almost white.

"He followed us?" Tak's voice was dangerously low."I don't believe this..."

"Hey, it was you who allowed them to have a last moment together!" Dib's voice raised, feeling need to place blame.

"I know, but you were acting like a.. a.. controling-creepy-father threatening people with a gun!" Tak retorted, but their dispute was ended when a sniffle made it's way to her ears. Gaz stood confused, holding Mimi, who was crying at her new family fighting.

"what's up?" Gaz circled, feeling like shewas being left out of some big news.

"I...I wanted those colorful christmas lights, but you two put up the white boring ones instead!" Dib quickly lied as Tak smirked at the lame excuse.

"God, Dib, get a life, or at least a thearopist." Gaz scoffed walking to Spike, putting an electric leash on her. It was designed to keep her warm more than for control. And so, the odd looking family left to be 'normal'. (I give it 15 minutes)

_

Zim had an also hard time back at his new home-base. The tallest had a bunch of 'welcome food baskets' the neighbor's sent and weren't paying much attention to anything. The computer-house-thing was having trouble wiring up to the circuts of the town since it wasn't as advanced as the last town. And Zim had to give Gir three baths to rid him of the horse stench. Only one thing worked out. He was able to trace Dib's computer and set up a few spy chips in their new home.

"What's taking so long?" Zim tapped his foot impatiently.

"Mini-moose is trying to put on a tie." Red sighed exasperated.

"Errrrrgg, Mini-Moose, I don't think a lizard cares about fashion, LET'S GO!" Zim shouted damaging everyone's hearing.

"Squeeek\" The moose flew down, finally ready. Zim was about to open the door when he took in a sniff.

"Is that my clonogne?...eeer, nevermind!" And they left to the festival... 


	14. Chapter 14

All of Dib's and Tak's worries melted away when they saw the lights of the festival. It seemed more of a small carnival wrapped in Christmas joy. Dib forgot the cold as music filled his ears. Tak's eyes filled with awe as she tried to comprehend what was infront of her. She was excited, happy, and a little scared. Dib saw this and smiled mishieviously before he grabbed her hand and ran to a near by ferris wheel. Gaz even managed to smile. She had never seen her brother that happy.

"Dib! Dib!... I don't want to... I'll get Gaz!" Tak shreiked fearing the towering wheel.

"Hehe relax, it's fun. you know, the act of doing something for entertainment? Don't you have it on Irk?"

"B-but..." Tak's lisp returned as she look to Gaz for help. But was dissapointed.

"I smell funnel cakes, I think I'll take Spike and Mimi for a snack or two." She walked away from the budding lovers laughing, for the first time in days.

"Two please..." Dib grabbed the tickets and gently lead Tak to the seat. Tak was quivering and nearly jumped out when the ride started to move.

"C'mon Tak, you fly alien technology, you can't possibly be afraid of heights." He squeezed her hand.

"I can ifs I'm on a privitive mathine like this..." She replied with her lisp fully noticable. But when the wheel got to the top she felt herself relax. Dib was smiling and humming along to the Elvis song playing.

"Oh my Irk... Dib, loook at the lights... and you can see our new home!"She turned and smiled to him.

"See? Not so bad." Shrugged Dib and pointed out Zim's glowing green house and laughed.

"Not so bad? It's great... You know, when I decided to stay here, it was mainly because you and Gaz, but now I can see how you'd always save this planet... There's more than meets the eye..." Tak spoke softly with a smile on her lips when she remembered something she's seen years ago. She leaned in and kissed Dib.," More indeed."

_

Gaz hadn't even made it to one consession stand when both Spike and Mimi saw some sorta teady bear display for prizes at a game. But she did not go after them, she wanted some alone time anyway. Music was in the air and though it was a cheerful song it sent a wave of sadness over her.

'Sta-a-ay, just a little bit longer'  
>'Pleaseplease please tell me that you want to'<p>

Gaz sighed remembering Zim, and how pathetic he sounded when he wanted her to stay. She told herself that the only thing she felt for the mentally ill alien was friendship. But no one actually wanted her to stay, nor ask, save from Dib. She was in her teens and she only had one friend. And now there's no-one but her family.

_

Mimi and Spike stared longingly at the fluffy softness of cloth on the shelves. People would walk by Spike and figure she was some exotic pet, like a doberman. The two females sighed when a voice turned their heads.

"Hiiiiiii... It's ME! I Misseded yous!" Gir stood their, with an armful of toys.

"hehe, hi Gir." Mimi batted her eyes and Spike showed off the new collar Gaz gave her.," I like your toys..."

"I winsed them... except the hippo one, the man said that I coulds have it if I left the hotdogs alone" He smiled.

"I wish I haded one but, I can't get one..." Mimi pouted.

"OOOOOh! We can go and play games! I shows you! I'll show ya good, bow chica wow wow!" Gir squeeled leading Mimi away and leaving Spike alone.

"*cough* squeek?" Mini-Moose approached.

"Rrrwrr..." Spike replied a little morose. (Let me translate)

"So, uh... by yourself?" Mini-Moose asked nervously, not really caring that one bite, and he'd be gone.

"I am now... *sniff*" Spike looked down.

"That's a shame... I mean, you're... pretty." The tiny moose held his breath.

"Really? Then why can't I get him to notice me?" She sniffled.

"Gir's an insane moron, he doesn't even know that he ate a bar of soap this morning, even though it did taste pretty good... I mean don't get me wrong, he's my buddy and all, but a deadly creature like you deserves better."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!... Oh.. I won this, but I don't really want it..." Mini-Moose gave Spike a pink fluffy bat from thin air. And the two went off together happily.

_

Gaz rubbed her arms for warmth and headed in the barnhouse where the main party was being held. She found herself despising everything. The music, the laughter, the couples dancing. She never noticed the green figure sneaking up behind her.

"Told you we'd meet sooner!" Zim beamed.

"Christ, don't creep up on me like that... wait, Zim?" Gaz looked in disbelief.

"The one and only.." He smiled dumbly.

"Did.. did you follow us?" Gaz felt fear and anger rising... mostly anger.

"Uh...no... I mean yes, Dib owes me money... I... yes." Zim answered looking down.

"You stalker!" Gaz moved to punch him but he moved back.

"Can you blame me? You left me in a town full of mindless zombies!" He defended.

"And that makes it ok?" Gaz hissed.

"You know, I don't believe you've never looked more lovely than you do now." Zim smiled forgeting the danger he was in.

"Zim!" She yelled, fists balled.

"You owed me!... you said it yourself..." He tried as he backed up

'Daddy don't mind, do you?'  
>'Momma don't mind, no.'<br>'If we have another dance'  
>'Just one more time'<p>

The music played and Gaz growled at her own stupidity. And to think she was starting to miss him. "Well, you're here, favor payed..."

"Not so fast Little-Gaz... let's see there was creating the diversion, that's one, breaking into the lab, that's two, risking my life replacing Spike with the genetic dummy, three, getting out of the lab, for, getting the beast calmed down, five, escaped from being eaten, six, replacing Purple's chair it ate, seven..."

"You snake! Figures you'd think of something like that... so how many favors do I owe you?" She narrowed her eyes, though she had to admire his plan.

"Twenty-three... and a promised trip to the arcade game." Zim smiled devilishly.

"Hhph... ok. Got anything in mind?" Gaz asked pissed.

"...Hmmm, I'm not sure... I always wondered what the deal was with humans and dancing..." He smirked as smug as he could be.

"I hate you..."

"I know you're happy..." He replied thinking she proclaimed her love.

"Ok... but you will pay." She sighed as the music changed. Great, a slow song. Zim had requested it earlier, he heard it once, but when he heard Gaz was leaving he played it over and over, knowing the emotions and understanding humans and music. It was a special song to him. He related to it,as they said.

'If you go away'  
>'On this summer day'<br>'Then you might as well take the sun away'

Couples formed to dance like they had many times before, but for Gaz it was as new and scary as the ferris wheel to Tak. She did not know how to dance a slow dance, and felt akward. Her attention was brought back as Zim grbbed her waist.

"I believe this is how it's done?" Heasked and heldout her hand as he seen in the old black and white movies Gir watched. They danced elegantly, yet it seemed to feel so... sexy. Gaz felt heat pouring from her and hoped she wasn't blushing.

'All the birds that flew'  
>'In the summer sky'<br>'When our love was new'  
>'And our hearts were high'<p>

One would not believe it was their first dance, as they swayed in sync to the music. Zim was certain she could feel his heart beat through his chest, but did not care. It was just one of the effects she had on him.

'When the day was young'  
>'And the night was long'<br>'And the room stood still'  
>'For the nightbird's song'<br>'If you go away, if you go away'  
>'If you go away, if you go away.'<p>

As the song picked up, Zim twirled Gaz, their dance now almost a tango. As she spun, Gaz found herself smiling. It was a little fun, in a dizzy way. Zim basked in Gaz's smile as he watched her amber eyes glow, and smiled himself, feeling more relaxed, and exilerated.

'But if you stay '  
>'I'll make you day'<br>'That no day has been'  
>'We meet again'<br>'We'll sail the sun'  
>'Ride on the rain'<br>'Talk to the trees'  
>'And worship the wind'<p>

'And if you go'  
>'I'll understand'<br>'Leave me just enough love'  
>' to hold in my hand'<br>'If you go away, if you go away'  
>'if you go away'<p>

'Like I know you will'  
>'You must tell the world to stop turning'<br>'Till you return to me'  
>'If you ever do'<br>'Oh what good is love'  
>'Without loving you'<p>

Gaz stumbled, but fell in Zim's arms,looking in his eyes. She would have no idea... what he went through thinking he lost her, even if it was just for a little while. Zim had know idea how much he wanted her, till then. He'd follow her anywhere. She will never be ever to run or hide... she was his.

'I can't tell you now'  
>'As you turn to go'<br>'I'll be dying slow'  
>'Till the next hello'<br>'If you go away'

'But if you stay'  
>'I'll make you a night like no night has been'<br>'We'll be again'  
>"I'll sail on your smile'<br>'Ride on your touch'  
>'Talk to your eyes that I love so much'<br>'but if you go'  
>'i'll understand'<br>'Leave me just enough love to hold in my hand'  
>'If you go away, if you go away'<p>

'If you go away'  
>'like i know you must'<br>'There'll be nothing left'  
>'In the world to trust'<br>'Just an empty room'  
>'full of empty space'<br>'Like the empty look'  
>'On your face'<br>'i talk in the shadow in the shadow'  
>'If I thought it'd keep you bymy side'<br>'If you go away, If you go away'

Gaz's heart pounded in her ears. She felt so flushed, and her primal instincts told her to make a move, But she refused. Zim looked at her lips, wanting to touchthem. Hell, if he got burned, but he was drawn to her warmth. It was only a second. A spine-tingling second before they were pulled apart.

Tak's face was livid. It was late, and it was a chore enough gathering Mimi and Spike. But now she had Zim with Gaz, Dib's sister, HER sister, in his clutches. It was a grave mistake to allow them a minute to talk at the cemetary.

"What the hell, Tak?' Gaz looked at her in shock.

"Leave Gaz..."Tak said.

"You can't..."

"I said leave!" Tak shouted, turning a few heads, leaving Gaz to obey, confused. "What are you doing, Zim?"

"I was having a good time!" Zim's ey's narrowed as he threw his arms in anger.

"You have no business being with her... leave her out of your failed plan-attemps." Tak's eyes gleamed as she circled him, reminding Zim of a vulture.

"I don't care..." Zim crossed his arms.

"Why Gaz? Why not pick another girl, one dumb and insignifigant as you?"

"I like her, that's why!" Zim confessed.

"Whatever... I'll believe it when I see it." Tak walked off leaving Zim furious.

"All love has it's trouble's, true love overcomes them..." Zim was startled by an elderly woman behind him, the same Dib met.

"Sheesh, you're scary, you know that? And old... and scary..." Zim shook it off and left the offended woman behind as he and Gir went home. 

Back at the lighthouse, things were tensing up. Gaz had locked the door to the bedroom, and Tak's room was not up yet, so she bunked with Dib. (mind out of the gutters)

"Don't worry about it, she'll come around." Dib tried to comfort Tak, but it seemed no use.

"But did you see the way she looked at me, Dib? We were just beggining to form a bond identical to sisters." Tak sighed, leaning her head on Dib's shoulder.

"I get those looks at least ten times a day, but Gaz never holds a grudge..." Dib decided not to tell her that Gaz prefered revenge.

"Damn Zim... I'm not going to let that defect around Gaz. She may be independendent, Dib, but she's small. She reminds me of myself when I was younger. I won't let Zim ruin her chance of success, too."

"Nice to have a hand in that department. It'll turn out ok, you'll see."

"You're right, I suppose... *sigh* Night." Tak smiled.

"Night." Dib smiled and pecked her cheek and they both fell to sleep. It was a restful, warm sleep until about 3:13 am, when a loud scream emitted from the room Gaz was in.


	15. Chapter 15

Dib and Tak raced to Gaz's room, finding it still locked. Dib pounded as Tak pleaded to see Gaz,and their hopes were seen through. The door swung open, as Tak hugged Gaz for dear life and Dib searched the room for Zim.

"Where did he go?" Dib shouted frantically.

"Who?" asked a pale Gaz.

"Zim... He was here, right?" Tak looked at Gaz, taking note of a shiver and realizing she was letting her hold her, without punishment.

"Zim wasn't here..." Gaz trailed off trying to think, evidenident in her usually narrowed eyes wide open.

"Then why did you scream?" Dib asked trying to calm his racing heart. Gaz's face was void of emotions, as if she were trying to comprehend something.

"... I didn't scream."

"We heard you..." Tak let go, a little miffed that Gaz might have been playing a joke.

"I heard a scream, too, and so did Spike, we both saw the same thing." Gaz explained, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Saw what?" Dib asked, now intrigued.

"Crap... don't start this again Dib..." the girl sighed, knowing where her brother was going with this. ,"We saw a shadow... outside the window."

"Gaz, we're two stories up, and there's nothing but sharp rocks and the water under your balcony window." Tak tried to explain,as if since the facts were there, that couldn't have happened.

"It happens more than we know, remember Tak? This was what I was telling you about the paranormal." Dib shrugged, beginning to brush the incident off, excited he now lived in a haunted house. "Gaz, if you're too scared to stay here,you can sleep with us..."

"Dib, what you just said was scarier than any bump in the night, I'll be fine,if you'd let me go back to bed." Gaz rolled her eyes, returning to her normal self.

"If you're sure..." Tak looked around, rethinking Earth.

"I am, *cough* now leave and let me sleep!" She pushed them out of the room, causing her to cough again, then crawled in bed next to Spike and her pink fluffy bat.

Zim came home in a sour mood, crashing on the couch and falling asleep. When he woke up the Tallests were chatting mindlessly.

"I don't know, Miami still sounds good." Purple was talking over brochures.

"Well, I was thinking New Orleans, but this place called Las Vagas has all these places in one WITH a magic show!" Red held the pamplet for Purple could see.

"What in Irk's name is going *cough* on here?" Zim sat up, aggitated.

"Zim... There is more to see on this planet than this, I mean look at all these places! Earth is like a bunch of planets in one..." Red said, as if nothing were happening.

"Have you forgotten the plans? The mission... the wedding, you two haven't done anything since you got here!" Zim coughed again.

"We were waiting for you to bag the girl first... But I did get a wedding dress that might look nice on her..." Red held up A puffy, white dress, with lavender trimming. It was hiddeous. ,"Till then, Zim, we're going on vacation."

"But I have so much to do..." Zim whined.

"Don't worry, you're not going."Purple blurted as if it would make him feel better.

"Say wha?" Zim's voice cracked a little as he tried to hold back another cough.

"We ran into all these human couples at the festival, who told us about their trips and time away from the kids... And one woman complimented my dress." Red explained.

"Just perfect..." Zim fell back down on the couch.

"Las vagas it is!...But what about Zim?" Purple looked to his 'wife'.

"What about me? I've lived here alone all these years..." Where was this sudden depression coming from? Was it because he hadn't been able to capture Gaz? Why was the tallest's news leaving him to feel so... lonely?

"Yeah, but we leave you alone,the human's might think we're inferior parents... besides we got new furniture and you have a tendecy to break things..." Red scoffed.

"Just great *coughcough*" First Zim returned home Gazless, now his leaders were going on fun time, and leaving him feeling like crap.

"Hey, Red... Zim doesn't sound too good, think we need to rethink the babysitter?" Purple looked down at Zim, strangely concerned.

"Naw, we'll just get a different one who can handle a sick invader... But who's capable of Zim...?" Red pondered.

"So I'm thinking we head on over to the library and research the house's past." Dib was saying taking a bite out of his cereal, "Then we get the paint to finish the rest of the house, mainly your room."

Dib knew the lighthouse belonged to his mother's family, but that was all he knew. What a wonderful chance to learn about his family AND ghosts.

"I'd like to go, too," said Tak through her bite of toast sharing Dib's enthusiasim. ,"On Irk when you die you die, but this is a little amazing to think we go on afterwards. And Mimi might want some of those books you humans read to your offspring."

"Yeah... I bet Gaz would get over last night with Zim if we took her to get a nice horror novel, but nothing too scary, I don't want her getting ideas on terrorizing us. Hey, where is Gaz?" Dibasked through his mouthful.

"She's still asleep, I think she caught a cold from last night or something... and I thought she was hard to deal with before." the othe female sighed remembering Gaz's reaction when she took her breakfast. Man, she can get bitchy.

"Oh... well,I'll pick up some cough syrup or something." Their breakfast was interuppted by the doorbell. Tak sighed and answered it. a second later Dib heard her calling for him.

"OH, DIIIB, you might want to take a look at this!" Dib rolled his eyes, as Tak can remind him of gaz at times. but he stopped dead when he got to the door.

There stood, a very pissed off Zim, Gir, and Mini-moose, with overnight bags. Zim had a note pinned to his shirt with the irken symbol on it which Tak quickly read out load.

"Dear Tak, as one of the few responsible invaders we have known, we are placing you in charge of Zimmy, who has not been feeling well. ^_^. We will be back in a couple of days, and will pay you greatly, as we have also sent Gir and Mini-Moose. P.S. Zim must have his daily helping of broccoli." Tak's eyse shined gleefully, as she saw her chance of revenge and humiliation on Zim. Even Dib was frightened by her grin.

All Zim could think was, "I'm so screwed, in this life and the next."


	16. Chapter 16

Tak's smile disturbed Dib, though he was not fond of Zim, no creature should be subjected to whatever totures she was imagining on Christmas. He sighed and looked down at the rest of their guests. Minimoose was ok, quiete, which was ideal for him, but Gir was like a child wit ADD that had eaten too much candy. And Mimi was already a handful.

"Uh, Gir, you can go up to Mimi's room. I'll guess you can share it till your leaders come back." Dib said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Is Gir really sleeping over?" the female robot asked Dib, knowing he'll be more leaniant than Tak. Dib could not help himself from smiling at the sir unit, who reminded him of a child.

"Seems so." Dib answered petting Mimi's head, while Tak shot him a look. Mimi jumped happily and hugged Dib's leg.

"YAYZ! We can tells eachothers stories and eat marshmellows and play and eat hamsters..." Gir chattered as Mimi showed him her room, which was resembled a high-tech nursery. Mini-Moose squeeked and flew in, carrying a bouquet of flowers to Spike. Now they were left facing Zim.

"I suppose this is the part you tie me to a table and disect me?" Zim looked at Dib, pouting like a child.

"No, that'd be too merciful... We are going to do what the tallests ask Zim..." Tak laughed making Dib smile. She was so perfect.

"But you said you wouldn't take orders from any 'idiots who associate with me'." Zim taunted, a little smug.

"Leaders, no, but what kind of people would I... I mean We," Tak smiled grabbing Dib's arm," if we ignore the requests of concerned parents?"

Zim's face fell as Dib held back a chuckle. This was going to be a Christmas to remember. That's when it dawned on him that the holiday was only a few days away, and they had a housefull of guests and not much done. Not to mention Gaz already had a cold, now they had an irken with a cold? Gaz he could help, but he didn't know anything about alien illnesses.

"Tak... Do we have the things neccessary to take care of a sick irken?" Dib whispered to her.

"Don't worry, an irken cold an human cold are the same." Tak brushed him off. "Zim, go inside... and don't touch ANYTHING!"

"Well, this complicates things, we needed to do some shopping and go to the library. I think we'll put the research off till later."

"No... Dib, I always wanted to go to a human information unit..." Her eyes looked down as she pouted, like Zim was earlier.

"Hey, why don't we split the errands? I'll do some of the shopping and stuff, and you can go to the library." He offered.

"That would save time, but how do I use the library" This made Dib laugh.

"Don't worry, it's very 'primitive' you might say. I have'nt seen the town's library, but it might be really old school. Just ask the librarian for help. And could you get me a book on any local legends, like the Bell witch?" He asked, kissing her, as he decided he should start his erands.

"I'll try, kika." Tak returned.

"kika?" Dib questioned.

"Oh, it's equivilant to sweetheart or honey on Irk."

"Good to know, kika." He smiled kissing her again., "HEY MOOSE THING!" 

"Squeek-squeek."

Gaz moaned, pulling the covers over her head as Spike growled, wanting to sleep in with her human. A few squeeks later she jumped up intending to eat whatever was not letting her sleep, but was pleasantly surprised to see Mini-Moose with flowers.

"Grrwrr?"

"Squeek... squeek." Which I think meant "good morning, my sleeping beauty... the big headed human says Gaz needs to go with him to town."

Spike jumped on her owner, forcing the sick teen out of bed and to get dressed. Gaz was swearing the whole time till she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Zim onthe couch.

"Zim? *sneeze*" Zim shot up, startled, seeing Gaz and before she could accuse him of stalking, he defended his situation.

" *coughcough* Trust me Gaz, being treated like a smeet wasn't on my plans of impressing you, but I have no choice but to be carted around by your brother and Tak." He started before going into a coughing fit, as Dib entered the room, prepared to leave.

"Ok, Gaz, you sit in front with me, Zim... get in the trunk." Dib grinned openning the door.

"Dib..."

"Fine, backseat."

"Where are we going?" Zim asked nervously.

"Just shopping... and to the pharmacy." Dib hurried pushing a frightened Zim out the door. 

It was a beautiful building. Tak felt like she was in a fantasy world, seeing so many books on books. Most were made with paper, like the ancient civilations had. And so many things in the pages, not all information. Stories, tellings of monsters and romance. Things for the mind's amusement than just facts. But as soon as she got the books she wanted she decided to research the lighthouse. It was difficult at first, using the machine to show the news paper clippings, but at last she found something... more than something. Many things that chilled her blood. The house was hundreds years old, and each occupant met an untimely death. Murder, suicide, accidents, strange illnesses. But what scared her was the last she found. Gazelle Membrane, falling to her death from her balcony window. Authorities said it was suicide due to the divorce of her husband, leaving the two children in his custody.

"Tragedy, it was..." called a soft voice behind her.

"Excuse me?" Tak asked, alarmed.

"Miss Gazelle Skellelaire, or Membrane, as she was married." The old lady sighed.

"Did she really kill herself?" Tak asked, wanting to to know for Dib and Gaz's sake. How would they deal knowing their mother ended her own life?

"That was the final report, but I don't believe it for a second." The woman shook with emotion. "She loved those babies, I did too, she would've never left them."

"How did you know her?" Tak quizzed, spinning around in her chair.

"Her parents took me in, taught me all there was about this world... as you understand, I'm sure." Tak's eyes widened, as she found herself unable to breath.

"Y-you're an alien, too?" She whispered, approaching the woman in awe.

"Oh, yes... irken to be exact." she laughed softly.

"... Were you sent..."

"No, I was not an invader. I was bannished from home for going against my programing. I tried to relocate to many other planets, but the irken armada had me listed from those too. Earth was the only one I could find, as it was not known to the irken race or any others." Tak found herself wrapped in the elder's story. "You see, young one, Earth was not an uncharted planet. It is very known to many others who wish to seek refuge. We keep it unknown."

"There are more irkens here?"

"Irkens, vortians, reptilians... here we are the same... Oh there have been a couple that's tried to conquer it."

"But why not?" Tak asked, confused and curious.

"Haven't you guessed by now? This is not a ball of dirt to reside. It is alive. This is a sacred place. It feels. It has a soul." She smiled, gently squeezing Tak's hand.

"I think I understand..." Tak shook her head trying to focus. ,"My home, can you tell me about the happennings inside?"

"Like I said, Earth lives, she remembers... It is scary at first, but you shall learn... My name is Willow." She said, checking out the books and putting them in a bag for Tak.

"I'm Tak... thank you for everything." Tak nodded and was about to leave before Willow stopped her.

"You might want this book, too." Tak looked down at a copy of 'Good Manners for Dummies' ," For the other, loud one." This made Tak laugh, heartly. 

The christmas shopping was easy, with Gaz to scare people out of the way, same with picking up some paint and things to finish fixing up the hous, but the trip to the pharmacy was not. Both he and his sister had to drag Zim in, who kept insisting it was a trap. But once inside his mind wandered in his usual manner, picking up nearly everything he saw wanting Dib to buy it for him. True, he had his own money, but he was a guest. They finally got to the aisle of cough syrups and flu medicines. One never knew how hard it was to pick out one.

"Zim, just pick something..." Gaz was really irratated and Dib was rubbing his temples, to sooth his headache.

"ZIM DEMANDS PATIENCE!" he started before going into a coughing fit. ,"Let's see... cherry flavored, soothing cough suppressant... or the nightime with the warm feeling..."

"Just pick one that helps." Dib sighed, almost sounding like he was pleading with Zim.

"Cherry it is!" Zim held the bottle high in victory, leaving the two to roll their eyes at the fact he just picked a children's syrup.

As they go to pay, Gaz winked to Dib and switched the syrup with the strongest they had. But Dib still was somehow forced to pay for a bunch of candy bars and a yoyo. Finally, errands done, they went home to prepare for Christmas eve and to hear what Tak learned.

Tak was rushing agaisnt time, Gir and Mimi helping her wrap presents. She couldn't get the thought of her kika's mother ending her life. But Willow said she didn't... so how? Who? She sighed sadly, knowing the answer one day Dib and gaz will have to face. But she'll be there when they do. She's here now and that's what counts...

Gir hummed happily, as he played with a ribbon Tak had given him. Truthfully Mimi, Spike and Mini-moose were helping, but Gir didn't want to be left out so she had told him to practice tying a knot. But he still truly believe he was helping and that made him happy.

"Gir."

Gir's atennae perked up at the sound of Gaz's voice.

"...Gir..." She whispered from behind the door that led to the cellar.

Gir nearly squeeled in delight. Gazzy was playing hide and seek! But he'll find her! He got up from his lazy position on the floor and sneaked closer to the basement. He raised his hand to the doorknob

"...Giiiiiir...rr...rrr..." Gaz's voice sang before echoing into a low growl.

Gir stopped. He did not like this game anymore. Backing up, he asked, "Gazzy?"

Tak, who had not been paying attention, sighed tearing a peice of tape, "I told you Gir, Zim and Gaz are out with Dib. They'll be back soon..."

Gir shook. That was not Gaz in the basement... Gir didn't know much but he knew this... that was evil.


	17. Chapter 17

Tak turned her head as she heard the door open, smiling at her family and even Zim. She had already wrapped her gifts and was placing them under the tree. It was scenic, really. The fireplace had been lit, with Dib and Gaz's picture on the mantle. Decorations had been set to a cliche traditional christmas. Tak was glad of her choice and would celebrate with her new tribe tonight, but she'll wait on telling them about their mother.

"Wow, Tak, you did all this?" Gaz asked amazed.

"Well, I had help..." Tak pointed to the robots, Spike, and Mini-Moose. Gir was riding Spike, while Mimi pretended she was tied to a train (I dunno) Mini-Moose, who was not much for playing, pretended to be the bad guy.

"How'd you do that? I ask Gir to do something and not only does he do the opposite, but nearly ends up on the news!" Zim was baffled, and miffed Gir obeyed Tak, and not him.

"I bribed them..."

"Wow, Tak, you've been busy..." Dib sat down on the floor next to her. ,"What made you want to do all this?"

"Just wanted my first christmas to be a good one," Tak snuggled to Dib, feeling bad for not telling him everything.

"EEEeeewww, you're both disgusting.. stop doing that... STUFF." Zim yelled, acting like he just saw his parents necking. Tak laughed.

"Dib, it's your turn to cook tonight."

"No, it's Gaz's turn..." Dib debated before Tak grabbed his face.

"No... Gaz is sick... and we have sick guest that needs a healthy supper for as well... and I did all that shopping, too." Dib got the message and smiled.

As Dib looked over the contents of the grocery bags, his demented smile got wider. Broccoli, brussul sprouts, spinach, prunes, and the rest was mostly undidentifiable. He and Tak had a secret stash of snacks from Gaz,and he'll give Gaz soup... But Zim does need his strength. Laughing maniacially, dib chopped the vegatebles and placed them in a boiling pot. He had no idea what he was making, but it was god awful.

Gaz was lounging on the couch, playing her GS, as Zim was talking to her about his 'amazingness'.

"And that's how Zim stopped the hijackers with his cleverness." He rambled on non-chalantly, flexing a muscle and sniffing."

"Zim, don't make me repeat myself..." She hissed, but he continued his 'swooning'.

"Yes, I am great, but that's no reason to be intimadated. I assure you,you are very worthy of Zim..." Before Gaz could release all hell on Zim, Dib called everyone to dinner. Or rather came out with two bowls. He handed one to Gaz, chicken soup, then Zim the bowl of whatever it was. Zim eyed it while Gaz started to eat hers.

"You don't expect me to eat this, do you?" Zim asked surprised.

"Soup helps colds sometimes."

"But can't I have Gaz's?" Zim whined, catching Tak's attention.

"Your soup helps invaders grow stronger..." Tak started while Dib went back to the kitchen to laugh.,"Big and strong..."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A SMEET!" Zim yelled out, as he finnally cracked. (Red owes Purple $50) Gaz spit out her soup and began laughing as well. Zim turned a dark green and ran and hid in a dark corner of the house.

"Ruined... all ruined... maybe I should just press the self-destruct button now.." Zim sat in a dark room, leading to the light tower, sulking.

"I FINDED YOU!" Gir screeched joyfully, hugging his master's head.

"So you did..." Zim sighed. This was just perfect. He's living the most humilating moment that ever existed.

"Whatsa matta? Scary monkey flinged poo again, that happens to me alot." Gir looked up at Zim, making Zim feel a little guilty for being impatient with him.

"What?... uh,no... you wouldn'tunderstand." Zim sighed rubbing the sir unit's head.

"I mights... pweeaze?" Zim twitched at the cuteness, but decided to tell Gir, if not to make himself feel better,so he put it in terms Gir would understand.

"Gaz laughed at me."

"And it hurted you feelings?"

"I don't have feelings, but, yeah,I guess." Zim sighed.

"Once, I wanted to plays with Mimi... and she called me a detective..."

"Detective?" Zim asked, wondering if all sir units were so random.

"You noes... don't work right..." Gir seemed frustrated that Zim didn't understand.

"Oh! Defective... yeah, so?" Zim figured this must've been on Tak's first visit to Earth.

"And it made me sad... but then she plays with me and says she likes me, the way I am. And then we poked a dead possum we saw on the road... then Spike ate it..." Gir continued till Zim shook his head and hugged the crazy little monster. (aawww)

"You know Gir, you can be real smart at times... But then you nearly kill me, but I love you anyway." Zim laughed and went back to his peers, letting Gir ride on his shoulders.

"Done pouting?" Gaz looked up, even though she felt somewhat guilty for making Zim run out like that.

"Yes, Zim decided to forgive all of you, and show mercy as it is christmas... BE GRATEFUL." Zim gestured as Dib and Tak rolled their eyes.

Though the first night was rough, the next couple of days grew routine. They'd all wake up and have breakfast, Dib and Zim glaring at eachother through every bite as Gaz and Tak rolled their eyes at their childishness. Mimi, Gir, Spike, and Mini-Moose were usually found outside playing despite the frigid air. And not even a cold could curb Zim's attraction for Gaz. He hit on her every chance he got, despite the bloodshot eyes, running nose, and threat of germs.

Tak and Dib, seeing this with great dismay, decided to put Zim to good use while they had him. So giving Gaz a paintbrush, they sent her to tempt him into manual labor.

Tak was quiet pleased with the indigo color she had picked, even though the room was only halfway done it already looked wonderful. Zim was using his spiderlegs to reach the ceiling, painting over the chipped plaster. Dib, on a ladder, glared in slight envy.

Zim saw this and huffed. What did he do now? Dib turned back to his work as Zim was about to go back to his when an idea struck him. His tentacle appendeges came out and took a smaller paintbrush, dipping it in paint, before crawling over to Dib's head. All Dib felt was something cold, he jumped at looked at Zim.

"What'd he do?"

Tak and Gaz, who had not been paying attention, shrugged. Dib sighed and turned around. They broke out in fits of hysterics.

Dib whipped to them, "What? What's so funny?"

Tak was able to gain control and led Dib to the bathroom and handed him a mirror to look behind his head. There in Zim's neat writing was "Hello, I'm Mr. Asshole."

Dib just sighed as Zim and Gaz, wheezing, stood in the hall smiling. Scary thing was, he was getting used to these shenangins. Dib moped a bit, "...just peachy."

They walked back to Tak's room, giggling. Even Dib had to admit he would've done the same thing given the chance. Zim was there first, looking out the window.

"Well, are you just going to fool around Zim? Or should I get you a nice book so you can read there?" Dib spat.

Tak and Gaz smiled, picking up their brushes.

Zim sniffed as he watched the sir units and pets play, "They were outside the whole time, right?"

Gaz nodded, "We can hear Gir's screaching from here... besides we were only out of the room for a minute."

"Then..." Zim glanced up to the ceiling he had been painting. A large skeletal handprint ruining the white coat Zim had worked hard on, "Who did that?"

Tak was ready to accuse him of another practical joke until she turned around from her progress and looked at him. Zim was pale, holding out his gloved hand and counting off his three digits, comparing it to the large four digited one above. Regaining his composure, Zim shrugged, "Guess I'll just have to repaint it...DIB!"

Dib's eye twitched, "What did I do?"

A/N: Yes, it is complete, here's where you can read the whole thing .com/gallery/ but I'm editing it and making tweaks, seeing as it could use MUCH improvement...PLEASE DON'T READ THE SUCKY VERSION...not like this version doesn't suck


	18. Chapter 18

And soon Christmas eve had arrived. But neither Zim nor Gaz were in a celebrating mood. Gaz wouldn't have minded so much, but the phrase misery loves company doesn't apply to Zim. He whined and moaned, clinging to her in hopes the discomfort would ease. It was only increased when she smacked him upside the head. Gaz sighed, realizing she had Dib and Tak helping her out (not that she needed it) but Zim had no one right now.

Zim sulked on the couch watching the Wizard of Oz with Gir and Mimi. He was too tired to beg them to change the channel. He was halfway alseep, when a large tray was set infront of him. He looked up to see Gaz kneeling down next to the couch.

"Think you can eat?"

"Depends...did your brother cook?" Zim wheezed.

Gaz smiled, "No, I did."

Zim was thrilled. He didn't even bother to ask what she had made, she could hand him rat poison for all he cared, he'd still eat it. Before he could grab the bowl, she stopped him, "Take off your shirt..."

Zim blushed, "Here? Now? In front of the minions?"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "No...just do it."

He happily obeyed. He watched curiously as she picked up a small blue jar from the tray and opened it. He could smell the potent stench through his closed sinuses. She grabbed a glob of goo and moved toward him.

"Wh-what is that?" He asked, fearing pain.

"Vapor rub."

"You're going to vaporize me?" Zim yelled in disbelief.

"No, you idiot..." Gaz thought of a way to put it for Zim to understand, "I'm vaporizing the germs that won't let you breathe."

"...Oh..."

Zim quieted and allowed her to rub the ointment on his toned chest. Gaz hoped she wasn't blushing. Gaz never liked overly muscular guys, or too scrawny guys. Zim was very thin, but he had incredeble mucle defintion. Of course there was no belly button, no nipples, but she hadn't expected him to have those. She couldn't help but remember his tight grip around her waist... Once done she shook herself off and reached for the coughe syrup as Zim put his shirt back on.

"Is it supposed to tingle?"

"Yes." Gaz sighed as she poured the thick liquid into a cap, "Take this...it should help you feel better."

Zim did as told. Finally, she set the tray with the chicken soup in his lap. She watched as Zim gingerly lifted the spoon to his lips, hesitant. He took a bite. No burning, no pain. He began to eat ravenously. Soon he was dozing heavily on the couch, the credits of the movie going off only for the same movie to start again.(it was a marathon)

Gaz sighed and looked at this alien, the TV's light playing on his face, "What am I going to do with you?"

Then a thought crossed her mind. What was she going to do without him?

"Hmph, just a cold... whiner." Gaz rolled her eyes as she was puting Gir down next to Mimi, who was already but in her reinforced crib by Tak. The room was more of a nursery, but mixed with a few prison elements, as Mimi had a tendency to wonder off.

"He does that with everything he finds unpleasant, like water... if he tried standing in it or even drinking it it won't kill him... but first bad experience, he avoids it for life."

"Then he should've learned to avoid me a long time ago." Gaz said as Tak giggled. But then she stopped when a thought crossed her mind. Zim hates pain and humiliation, why is he going through all of this to get Gaz in his plan? Maybe he did like her. But she shook the notion as she headed to bed.

"Uh, Tak, the room's over here." Gaz motioned with her head to the bedroom they were currently sharing.

"Oh, yeah... but I think, because you're sick, I should share Dib's for a while." Tak said avoiding the smug look Gaz was giving her.

"Sure... we don't want everyone getting sick." Gaz briefly smiled as she went to bed, leaving Tak grateful she didn't say something like "I KNEW IT". But that was more Dib's style. Tak laid next to Dib and kissed him, surprising him.

"Hey,you scared me.." He smiled as he held up a book Tak got from the library. She snatched it from his hand and smiled mischivously.

"Dib, this isn't the scaring holiday... it's the giving one... and I want to give you my christmas preasant." Dib blushed furiously as they leaned in to kiss.  
>(Due to the graphic of smutt, we skip this and <span>move on<span>)

It was the night before christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring... Zim dozed on the couch. Mini-Moose and Spike were curled together infront of the fire asleep. Tak and Dib slept in eachother's arms after making love for the first time. Even Gir was silent as he was sleeping over with his best friend and crush. Gaz on the other hand was trying to go back to sleep, But the scratching at the window would not let her.

Hearing a moan she shot up in her bed only to find horror. There she, a violet-haired woman was, scratching at the window with her nails broken off, trailing a blackish blood down the glass. Gaz opened her mouth to call for Dib, but couldn't find her voice. That's when it started.

The woman opened her mouth as well, letting a loud scream in the air. The screaming did not stop, it continued as the creature needed no air to take in a breath to scream again. Dib flew out of bed in his shorts, as Tak struggled to find something to put on. Then the screaming went from a woman's voice, down to a low howl.

Zim was the first one to Gaz's aid. He nearly froze in fear seeing the woman at the window as her feature's became distorted and her jaw stretched to the point of breaking off, the howling sounding like pigs for slaughter. He picked Gaz up, who was in a state of shock and ran out the room. Seeing nobody in the room, Dib and Tak went downstairs, finding Zim holding on to Gaz. But by now she was getting annoyed and he squeezing her too tight.

"Zim!" Dib punched the alien, forcing him to let go ,"What did you do?"

"Dib!" Tak yelled after him, pulling him off Zim, and trying to get Dib controlled. That done she decided to tell them. She told them everything of the house, it's past, and their mother.

"You should've told us.." Gaz whispered, staring into the fireplace with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I know I should have... and I was. But things were going so well." Tak looked down, not wanting to see Dib's eyes.

"Any other secrets, we should know, Tak? Just so I won't be too surprised when something happens." Dib sneered.

"Yeah, kentucky fried chicken's secret recipe is sage, and there is no Santa!" Tak spat deffensively.

"SHUT IT!" Everyone turned their attention to Gaz, "Tak, it would've been nice if you told us. But Dib, if anyone was to tell us anything about Mom it should've been Dad..."

"Why should he have? He probally killed her." Zim said, feeling left out.

"Zim!" Tak yanked his antennae. Didn't he have any tact?

"I don't think what I saw was Mom, though..." Gaz stared off into the fire again.

"Gaz is right, ghosts don't change like that... and that noise..."

"And not to mention that black stuff is still on the window, ghosts don't leave things like that, right?" Tak looked at Dib as he nodded.

"SCOOOOBY DOOOO" A shriek made them all jump as Gir came flying down with Mimi on his back. Tak sighed, frustrated.

"Zim... could you please ask your SIR unit how it broke through the nursery?"

"Oh... he always breaks stuff." Zim replied non-chalantly reminding himself to buy Gir a cupcake later. Dib was on the computer looking for answers.

"Hey, here's something... telekenetic or poultergeist. Sounds, movement of objects, and even apparitions can be the work of a stressed individual, usually a young female." As Dib finished that sentence they all looked at Gaz.

"What? a few scary and horrifying stuff happens and you blame me?" Gaz looked offended, but everyone was still looking at her. "I'll try to stop."

"PERFECT! SO PERFECT!" Now it was his turn to be gawked at."I mean... if you try and stop, would be perfect..." What was crossing Zim's mind was that Gaz was really different from all the humans... superior, worthy, and perfect.

"I have an idea, it's pretty much Christmas, let's open our presents." Dib suggested and everyone agreed. Dib got a new telescope, and Tak got a picture of herself, which was placed next to Dib's and Gaz's on the mantle, indicating she was part of the family, and Gaz a book she always wanted, 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies' (a real book and bestseller. Spike got a copy of Godzilla on dvd. Mimi gave Gir a 2 day old waffle, and Gir gave her something that had to be thrown out, lest the flies came back. Zim looked at his 'manners' book, and decided to give his presents.

"Here, Dib-beast, happy suicide increasing-day..." Zim threw a envolope at him. Dib opened it cautiously.

"A picture of Bigfoot using your hammer? AND HE HAS MY BELT-SANDER!" Dib looked at it with a WTF expression as Zim shrugged.

"No clue why he needs these things..." Zim gave Tak a picture also, but this was framed.

"Oh my Irk, are they watching hannah montanna?" Tak snorted at the Tallest's candid moment as he nodded.

"I already gave Spike her's early... a cow." He went to Gaz and bent down to where his lips met her ear, his gloved hands resting on her hips, "I got you something special... but let's wait for some privacy to unwrap it"

A/N: QueenofDoomydoom is my screenname at deviantArt also. Real creative, No? ^^ Is Gaz going to let herself be seduced? What Dib and Tak be able to help Gaz control the haunting poultergeist? IS it really what Dib says? AND WTF DOES BIGFOOT NEED WITH POWERTOOLS?


	19. Chapter 19

Gaz's blood chilled, as she felt him kiss her shoulder. She spun around and grabbed his antenae as she'd Tak had done.

"Hey... That's a sensitive area!" Zim winceed trying to struggle free when something occured to her.

"Zim... How much Robbatussien did you take?" She brought his face close to ser her eyes meant business.

"You mean the happy-sleepy-fuzzy cough syrup?... Zim drank all of it, just as you asked!" He smiled, proudly expecting praise. But what he got was a loud groan.

"I said take a little if you need it, not the whole thing!" Gaz sighed frustrated.

"But Zim has shown his superiority by taking all,unlike humans who can't handle it!"Zim shouted with his fists in the, air Drawing attention from Dib and Tak.

"Dib...call the poison hotline." Dib dis as asked, laughing even as he talked on the phone. "Tak, I'm really tired. You do a better job of scaring Zim than I do..."

"I'll be glad to do the best I can." Tak grinned, letting Gaz and Spike go to bed.

"They said that if he's not dead by now, he'll be fine. Otherwise they don't care and they hate their lives." Dib said, as he got off the phone.

"Well, Dib let's make sure he gets plenty of rest... Maybe we could tuck him in to make him more at ease..." Dib was about to protest before her saw her smile.

"I love you..." He said hugging his ideal girlfriend.

After an hour of torturing Zim, they went to bed. Zim was tied up in a blanket so tight he could not move. And he really needed to scratch at his face where they left a feather to itch. Eventually he fell asleep.

A/N: Forgive me for the delay, I've been stuck in a bed with my head buried in a pillow...damn migraines.


	20. Chapter 20

Zim woke up, and thankful to Gir, who untied him. He rewarded the little robot with a dollar, which he excitedly took, before running with Mimi in hand to the dollar store. Shaking his head Zim went to the kitchen to search for something he could stand to eat. After eatting waffles, he cleared his plate to find a note by the sink.

'Dear Gaz,  
>We are running some important errands, but should be back soon.<br>Zim is tied up tight on the couch so do not worry about him annoying you.  
>We have chocolate chip waffles in the freezer. Don't let Zim know though.<br>Dib and Tak'

Zim smiled in triumph. Now was the chance he had been waiting for. To get gaz alone, all to himself. He quickly put a plan together and called for Mini-Moose. Giving Mini-Moose orders to tell Gir his part he also gave him money he stole from Dib's wallet to be out all day.

Gaz stirred as she felt Spike cuddle to her. Trying to go back to sleep,she growled as Spike moved again. "Baby,what have I told you about waking me up?"

"Sorry, baby, but you can't sleep through the suprise I have." Gaz opened an eye, before shooting out of her, well someone's bed.

"What the hell, Zim?" She scowled at her surrounding. She was no longer in her room, but a dark one with no windows and a bed in the middle. It looked like a high-tech suite. Complete with black and red roses in a vase close to the door.

"Welcome to my home... Hey, where are you going?"Zim looked in surprise, as Gaz headed to the door, but found it blocked. She had a really bad feeling about this.

"How do I get out?" She hissed, crossing her arms.

"That's just it Gaz... You can't. even if you go through that door it won't do any good," Zim grinned victoriously as he pressed a button to reveal a large window. Gaz stared into the dark space, stars, and Earth ,"but this time I'm not telling you where the escape pods are."

"How'd you get past Spike? I trained her to kill anything that dares to touch me..."

"Mini-Moose took her out on a date... Horribly disgusting, isn't it?" Zim shuddered at the thought of what a moose and dinosuar-like creature would do on a date.

"Dib is gonna kick your ass, after I do. Then Tak will join." Gaz smiled at his stupidity.

"Dib and Tak are busy... Gir has them chasing he and Mimi all through town. No one knows you're even gone." He smiled as he moved closer to her.

As he reached out to touch her she raised her hand, but he caught it. Face to face, she scowled, even though panic was setting in.

"I told you I'd get you alone, didn't I? I haven't even given you my gift yet.

"If you don't back off, that gift will be shoved down your throat." spat Gaz. Zim only laughed.

"Little demon-smeat... I know you have a painful sting, but I bet you tast like honey." He leaned in to he and stopped. He was getting distracted. He fished through his pockets and retreived a metallic black ring.

"Here's your present. It's irken jewelry. Better than those rocks on Earth." Zim smiled gleefully showing her the object he had promised. She eyed it wearily.

"Jewelry,Zim? The big surprise,the suspense, all for a ring? Do you know what rings represent on Earth?"

"Uh... a peice offering to leave the doghouse?"

"No... well sometimes. Either way I can't take it." Gaz sighed in relief seeing Zim was not planning what she first feared. His antenae drooped.

"But...but... I got it for you. And it's a nice ring... and I wanted you to have it. I thought you would like it." Zim's eyes grew, and tears shined in them. God, how she hated that pitiful puppy look.

"...It's a nice ring", Gaz sighed hating heself for feeling so weak. ,"But you shouldn't have gone through the trouble." Perking up, Zim smiled.

"It was no trouble, for you. It suits you well..." Zim slipped the ring on her small hand. Gaz, stared at it, surprised.

"Not bad..." she responded weakly as she looked at it. The metal shined against her pale hand. It fit perfect.

"Not bad?... you haven't seen anything yet." Zim touched the side of the ring. Gaz looked on in horror as a red glow emitted from it.

She cried out in pain as she felt searring pain treavel from her finger to her arm and all over her body. It was burning in her skull, before it went away as fast as it happend. After catching her breath she reached to her hand to pull it off. But it wouldn't budge.

"You can't take it off. It's been fused into your bones." Zim explained, pulling her up.

"Zim, you asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gaz fumed while the ring formed a small glowing iken symbol.

"Whiner..." He smiled madly. Gaz came at him but found herself unable to do any harm. Taking off his glove, showing her a ring he wore, he explained.

"I don't know what it means on your planet, but on mine it means to bind two souls in one. To join, and be wed." He came up to her and grasped her shoulders.

"What?" Gaz looked at him in disbeleif.

"It I am your husband, the most important thing in your life. I now come first befor Dib, Tak, and anyone else you takes time from you. You are now my wife. And no one can take you away from me..." Zim held Gaz tight in his arms. Bending to her he finally took the kiss he deserved.


	21. Chapter 21

Gaz wanted to pull away. She wanted to make him bleed, but she couldn't. Not just because she couldn't, but of all the years of keeping a stone-fury face has been builing up so many emotions she never knew how to deal with. Always pretending to hate anyone,and especially herself when she had found her eyes glancing to Zim. Years of belief that if she let someone see that she loved, and yearned for touch as the next person, she'd turn into one of the mindless people that ignored her...or be laughed at.

Zim ran his tolans through her hair as he deepend his kiss. He jumped back when her teeth bit down on his lip. Feeling a warmth dripping he rubbed it to see blood. But he just smiled.

"I'm impressed, Little Gaz... the ring prevents you from hurting me and I you... You weren't thinking about hurting me, were you?" He walked behind her and buried his face in her violet curls.

Gaz huffed out ,"I don't know, you're the one bleeding."

"I may be bleeding, but at least I got you..." Zim breathed in her ear. ,"You see, my love, I cherrish every moment I got to touch you. Even if it was pain that you brought, I loved it... because it was done by you small hand. I'm not afraid of trivial things, like meat... You gave that to me. And that's just number 38 of why I love you..."

Zim continued, "I want you to say it."

"It." Gaz whipped.

"No! I want to hear you tellme how much you love me..."

"What makes you think I do?" She asked with as much coldness she could muster.

"A lot of things... I do so much more than anyone to annoy you. Yet, you most of the time let me slide. Or you always come to my defense when Dib-stink tires to uncover me."

"Well let's go to Vegas and elope..." Gaz smirked.

"To late on the Vegas thing...remember? A few seconds ago? The ring? Remember, that searing pain? That's how irkens wed. I thought I explained this..."

Finally snapping, Gaz turned her head., "I get the picture!" Next second she was pinned to a wall.

"Listen carefully, babe! Even if you don't love, which I doubt, I love you. I have enough love for you that'll last both of our lives, repeatedly. You can vomit in my face,then ask for a peice of gum, and I'll still love you. It hurts at how much Zim loves you. I have gone through somuch pain and humilation to get close to you, and I won't stop till you are Zim's. You should feel honored that Zim has chosen you to be his wife. You're hideous... and sexy. You're born of the jackel, you're beautiful. You're awful and I love you... and you love me. So don't think I will see you weak. Because allthat I confessed should makeme feel weak. But it doesn't. Loving you makes me feellike i can conquer your planet... Now do you still feelnothing?" the alien before her smirked. For a second he was not like the Zim she knew... he's more determained to win, and too strong to give up.

She looked at him with fury. And she used her fury to wrap Zim in a kiss. Her heart raced as all those emotions ran free. Zim purred into her kiss, and led her to the bed. Gaz could feel the heat radiating from her. Her husband kissed her with more inader fury, from her lips to her neck, and to the point her neck and shoulder meet. Basking in the love he was showing her, she pulled up when she felt him tug at her pajama's, causing her to gasp.

"I never done anything like this before..." Gaz whispered.

"I know. I only have my dreams. But now they're coming true." (A/N: gag me with a spoon...)

"I love you,Zim." She trembled in his arms saying this.

"I love you too, my queen." Zim placed a gentle kiss on her brow.

The stars and moon out of the window witnessed two lovers within, as they passionatly made love, for the first time, and will everyday forth. Just as they had witnessed all the lovers before.

Though they had promised to be home hours ago, Dib and Tak were finally returning home, with Gir and Mimi in tow. First their important "errand" took longer than thought, and then they had to catch Gir and Mimi from destroying an antique shop. Walking in, they dropped to the couch in exaustion.

"That was insane... You sure you want this baby?" Tak asked Dib, leaning against him.

"Well, we've only been together since Thanksgiving, I know nothing about pregnancy much less an alien one, and it was last night we...you know... And you tell me this morning you think you're pregnant... I want it more than anything." He flashed a smile cuddled to her.

Sighing contently, they relaxed and planned their future.

"I knew I was pregnant... I wonder how long the pregnancy will take? It's been years since an irken has given birth."

"I doubt it'll take as long as a human one... You already seem to be two human months along." He smiled placing his hand on her abdommen., "This smeet will be happy,I think. With a smart and caring man like you, for a father, me wo has seen the universe, here on Earth will install love for my new home. Mimi to play with and Gaz to protect it."

"Yeah... this is going to be a great kid. A great family, warm house. And lot's of love. I don't think there's a more loved kid on this Earth than ours... I wonder what Gaz will do when we tell her." Dib mused.

"Probally kill Zim to make it nicer here, or make a gameslave for babies... Where is Gaz?"

"I don't know, probally getting Pizza... Hey, where's Zim? Didn't we leave him on the couch." He watchedTak go into the kitchen before she called him, in a panic. On the counter where they left a note was another by Zim.

Dear Dib and Tak.  
>Gaz and I had one very important errand.<br>Don't worry, we'll be back after the honeymoon. Don't  
>bother looking for us. Me and my bride need a little<br>privacy.  
>love Mr. and Mrs. Zim.<br>P.S. I borrowed $300 from Dib's wallet, looking foward  
>to see you again 'brother-in-law'.<p>

"Shit!" Dib heard tak hiss. He couldn't hear what he was saying in his mind, he was yelling so loud.

A/N: Yes, Dib and Tak were a bit mean to Zim, but I think it was worth it to see the look on Dib's face.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I was going to post each chapter slowly, but what the hell, here's the rest of 'em... vodka's fun

Gaz woke slowly, grasping on to the dream she had. A wonderful dream. It seemed strange how warm and comfortable she felt. Every since she's moved She felt cold and nervous. Perhaps it was that thing Dib said about stress and attracting hostile energy. She sighed wishing sh could go back to her dream. The scent of bacon filled her senses as a weight sat next to her on the bed.

"Breakfast in bed for my lovely bride... I bet Dib never did this for you." Zim's voice sang, fully waking Gaz to see she had not dreamed dream the entire experience.

"... did we just..." Gaz didn't know how to phrase her question.

"Do the nasty?... Yes." Zim replied smiling dumbly. Gaz's glare burned through him, but she did not lash out.

"Dib's going to kill me..." She groan and put her face in her hands.

"Zim will not allow the Dib-stink near my kika. Lest I should bannish him to a room with a moose!" He shouted valiantly as he massaged Gaz's shoulder's. " I will vanquish all your foes, to set you free from their stupidity..."

"Hmff... all you need is white horse and sword. Then you'd really look like some knight trying to save the damsel." Gaz shook her head.

Zim smiled,"Respect me, Lady Gaz, as I will ride forth in to the stars, battling for the right to see the moon's light on your face, then defeat the dragon for your trophy."

"Where in hell do you get this crap?" She laughed.

"Sometimes I watch TV with Gir..." he smirked.

"I guess letting you two watch HBO after dark is going to be dangerous to civilization... seriously, Zim, we should head back to Earth to fight those dragons now." Gaz said a little morose.

"Does this mean you'll stay with me?"

"I guess... though I don't know where WE'RE going to stay after we talk to Dib and Tak." She sighed, dreading what comes next.

Dib paced trying to figure how to save Gaz. "There's no way you can track him?"

"No, I gave up all my technology except Mimi when I decided to stay." Tak replied muffly while she bit her nails., "Maybe the police?"

"And say what? An idiotic alien has kidnapped my baby sister so he could marry her?" Dib pulled at his hair, frustrated. Why? Why did he want his sister. Was it because he knew she was all the family he had left? both their toughts was distracted on a knock at the door., "Maybe that's them..."

There hearts dropped as they saw the Tallests at the door.

"We're here to collect Zim."Purple smiled, unusually cheerful.

"He's not here at the moment..." Tak hissed. She didn't notic the small robot behind her.

"MASTER GOT HITCHED! AND THEY WENT ON A HONEYMOON WHERE THEY DO THE HBO THING AND KISS AND FIGHT ABOUT BILLS AND IF HER HIPS LOOK FAT...they won't cuz she's a crazy bitch having PMS." Gir jabbered making Dib and Tak wince.

"What? He was supposed to wait till we got the flowers!" Red sniffed, in disdain.

"You KNEW!" Tak charged toward them, But Dib stopped her.

"Think of the baby,Tak. The stress ins't good for it." He whispered.

"Baby?" Purple said puzzled., "You're reproducing, Tak?"

"Yeah, so? I don't care about those irken rules with the programing..."

"Hey, don't get so snippy. We're not telling you not to." Red said stepping back from her.

"In fact I think it's wonderful. An Irken has not given birth in 200 years, it's so exciting." Purpled smiled in anticipation.

"Yeah it's exciting, but no one knows what to excpect,I suppose. Like how long does the pregnancy take?" Dib asked as Tak looked at him telling him not to ask anything from them.

"That's easy. Tak how many human months and devide it with irken months... Uh, three month's are the full irken months." Red explained like it was nothing.  
>"How do you know?" Tak asked skeptically as the rulers invited themselves in.<p>

"Irk didn't have our cloning technology forever..." Red rolled his eyes as if everyone knew what they knew.

"Me and Red weren't cloned..." Purple nodded.

"Tell me what you know about Gaz." gorwled Dib, interrupting a moment.  
>"Zim really likes her, that's why we came here. To help him get married and leave us alone. Let me guess, he never told the bride yet, huh?" Red laughed.<br>"NO!" Tak yelled frustrated.

"Pay up, Red." Purple laughed winning a bet for the first time. (A/N: I haven't been keeping track of their bets...)

Red fumbled with his purse not noticing all the attention went to the door as Gaz entered with Zim behind her. She never looked so nervous. In fact it was a first time they had seen her without the expressionless scowl.

"You're so dead Zim!" Dib gritted his teeth.

"Dib..." Gaz started.

"Go wait upstairs, Gaz." Tak muttered, never taking her eyes of Zim.

"I SAID GO!" She yelled pulling her inside. as soon she was sure Gaz was upstairs she led the tallest's to the kitchen for snacks.

"What's the matter with you, Zim?" Dib grabbed him by his shirt, slamming against a wall., "You couldn't take over Earth? You just had to find some way to make our lives miserable? We moved and you weren't done breaking everything for me, huh?

Zim went down as Dib punched him in the non-existant nose. As he trid to get up Dib kicked him in the ribs, leaving him to struggle to breath. Before he could kick him again, Zim grabbed his foot and pulled him under.

"Believe it or not, Dib-shit.." Zim growled, puching him in the stomach., "Not everything I do is an evil plan to fight you and take over Earth."

Tak returned with a water-gun she and Dib prepared for him. Filled with ice-cold water and bar-b-que sauce it was certain to hurt. After helping Dib to his feet she fired.

Zim stumbled back in surprise. But to their horror, he only smiled.

"Why isn't the water burning him? Dib stared, almost astonished.

Zim laughed, darkly., "I think I get it... All this time, the years and the pain, I grew immune. Like that old movie Gir watched, I grew immune to your germs and I got stronger... I did have a cold... but it was to my advantage."

"Big freaking deal, Zim, I knew that my first day on Earth." Tak crossed her arms.

"... What are you going to do now, Dib?" Zim challenged, knowing all Dib's tricks went down the drain.

A/N: Ugh...why does my mind taste like bacon? Send reviews if you think me being drunk is a bad, yet amusing idea... *looks at moose* Who the hell are you?


	23. Chapter 23

Zim looked at the pair with loathing in his eyes.

"You dare think Zim is Gaz's trouble? You, who left her to walk home by herself when she was nothing but a smeet... YOU who left her with a parent who treated her as a slave and would leave her alone. Yes, DIB, I spied on you all and I hated what I saw, I hated seeing her cooking and waiting hours for someone to come home when the whole time you were chasing me and you 'father'was wanting you! And you left her there! The only reason you are intrested now is because you know I want her..." Zim shouted out as he lunged at Dib and Tak, but was caught by Red, who had been watching the scene with interest.

"Mini-moose, Gir! Go help Gaz pack what she needs. Purple, I could use some help!" He ordered as Zim clawed at his arms. Tak was holding Dib as well.

"You know nothing, Zim! You weren't there!" Dib growled.

"Neither were you! Do you know how afraid of love she is? It is YOU who knows nothing, Dib. You know nothing about Gaz!" He yelled, nearly escaping the Tallests clutches.

Racing downstairs, Gaz rushed to stop the madness. She ran to Zim and place a gentle hand on his chest, calming him.

"Please... Let me do this."She whispered as he nodded, helping the Tallests take her bags to the cadilac-cruiser-thing.

"Dib... I know how you feel about Zim, and I hope you know how I feel about him. But I hope you also know it doesn't change how I feel about you..." Gaz began, fidgeting with her hands.

"Gaz? No, he brain-washed you. Don't worry, we'll..."

"No! No, Dib. He didn't. I love him." Gaz held her breath.

"Y-you love him?... Ok, what is it, did I take the last soda? Forget batteries for your game?... you can cut the act, even I won't fall for you "in love''" Dib paced and crossed his arms with a cruel smirk on his face, that cut Gaz to the core.

"Yeah... because me loving anything is impossible, right? Like me loving Dad, who ignored me, while i studied like hell to get him to look at me and the only time he did notice me was when I made a nice dinner, or used like an experiment or beaten for something I did to you... or Spike, who curls up to me and gives me kisses and loyalty no matter what I do...," Gaz took in a breath as a sob escaped her lips, "Or Tak, who's been everything to me! My friend and my sister and my mother, everything I want to be! And you, Dib! Who made sure Dad didn'tbeat me to death, and fixed up my little booboos when I was a kid, and checked to see if I was in bed at night. No matter how bad I was." Gaz continued.

"Zim made me realize that admitting love didn't mean I was going to be crushed like glass... and I thought I was, Dib. I thought if anybody found out that I loved them, they would have me under their control to do what they pleased, just like Dad. I was hoping you would understand that... But you don't. I don't think you get anything except what you want to see..." Gaz hugged herself, trying to calm her tears. Dib looked at her. A look of disgust.

"Get the Hell out of my house, you whore!" He ran into his office/lab slamming the door, making Tak wince. No one saw the tears in his eyes. Gaz fell to her knees as Zim ran to her. He looked at the door which Dib was behind, but a look from Tak made him stay put.

"Shhh, it'll be ok." Tak whispered as she bent to meet Gaz, holding her head to her chest.

"I'm so sorry..." Sobbed Gaz hysterically.

"There's nothing to be sorry about... he'll get over it." Tak soothed as she rubbed Gaz's hair. Zim watched and feeling out of place he sat on the couch next to Gir and Mimi who were saying their farewells.

"God, I'll miss you, Tak..." sniffed Gaz, holding her sereagant sister.

"Hey, it's not like we'll never see eachother again, Zim lives just a couple blocks away."

"Would Dib let you see me?"

"Let him try and stop me" Tak smiled,"Besides, this just needs to process through that big head of his. And as soon as it does he'll remeber we'regoing to need all the help we can get with the baby on the way.."

Gaz's eyes lit up as she hugged Tak again. "Right, he cant stay mad at his child's aunt. I'll see ya around." Gaz got up to leave.

"Same here. And I love you, too." Gaz nodded and grabbed Gir and Spike by the hand and claw and went into the cruiser. As Zim went to fllow Tak grabbed his collar.

"Take care of her. Because if you don't..."

"She's mine, Tak. I'll protect her with my life... I love her." He said sternly,looking her in the eye before leaving.

"I know..." Tak whispered as they flew away.

Gir and Mini-moose entered the base carrying suitcases, which weren't many as Gaz did not own much. Zim followed, carrying Gaz over the threshold. Setting her down, she kissed his cheeck.

"Ah, young love..." Red sighed, watching them.

"Welcome home, Gaz." Zim wrapped his arms around her and buried his face hin her hair.

"Stopit!" Purple quiped as he sat down in his recliner. Red looked at him and shook his head.

"Purple,are you forgetting we too have an anouncment?" Red put his hands on his hips., "Maybe we should get refreshments..."

"No,you get them, you're my 'wife'." He snorted.

"Fine..." Red growled as he went to get champange.

"What's this anouncment? The armada's coming to take over Earth?" Zim smiled.

"No,better."Purple clasped his hands together as Red returned handing each a glass of bubbly.

"We took Earth vows!" Red laughed out, raising his glass.

"Wait... I thought you were already married." Zim raised his brow.

"We are, but it's renewal. We've ben together so many years and why not celebrate by joining in another culter's ways."

"Hmmm, sounds cool, I guess. But what about the invasion?"Zm asked,as Gaz turned her head.

"Invasion? I thought you said marrying my had nothing to do with Earth..."

"it doesn't! Gaz,I could be stranded on a desert planet with no one in sight, I would be happy as long if I had you by my side... Earth is just a perk." He smiled carressing her hand.

"Good to hear, because we're not calling the Massive." Purple commented as he took a sip from his glass.

"Wha?" Zim's jaw dropped.

"I SAID WE'RE NOT..." Red popped Purple on his head.

"We mean we like it here on Earth." Red Explained. Zim opened his mouth but Gaz talked for him.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Purple looked perplexed.

"Bar-B-Q's, tubaware parties..." Red started.

"Block parties, holidays..." Purple continued.

"Bake sales, shopping sprees..."

"Talking to the nighbors, watching the game..."

"Getting together for coffee and dinner parties, sharing recipe's..."

"Bragging about work, and mowing the grass."

"And getting in bed and thinking about everything we have... It sounds like heaven to me." Red sighed, leaning on Purple.

"Won't you miss ruling a whole planet?" Gaz asked, with interest. She never looked at her planet as these two are and it did seem more pleasant now.

"We thought we would. But you know what we did to contribute to our society? NOTHING! We just told smaller irkens what to do, and they got annoyed. They would sometimes hang out with one another for social fun, but were we invited? No. Here... We feel like we're a part of something bigger..." Purple mused.

"We were in Vagas with friends... For the first time we had friends. And talking to them about their offspring and their jobs, it seemed they had a purpose,one we wanted as well. On Irk the civilians work only to serve the rulers. Here, they work for themselves... I don't care what you do, Zim, but we're staying as humans." Red nodded.

Zim paused for a long time thinking these words through. After pacing a bit he finally sighed.

"If you can't rule them, join them." He smiled looking at Gaz, sending her heart to flutter.

Gaz's mood changed when they went to bed. Zim fell fast asleep, but stirred when he felt Gaz trying to cuddle close to him. Hearing a muffled sob, he glanced down. She was burrying her head in his chest as he felt her tears. Gently, he brought her head up.

"Why are you letting your eyes leak?" He cooed.

"It's stupid..."Gaz smiled.

"When it comes to you nothing is stupid..." His eyes shone with concern, and for a second she thought HE might cry.

"It'sjust.. just what Dib said... I never heard him talk like that before, not even when he was calling you an alien infront of school." She looked down.

"Hey, don't think about what he said. Think about what Tak said... he'll get over it."

"You think so?"

Zim smiled down at her, "I promise he'l lnot only get over it but ask for your forgiveness." Zim kissed her nose. His kisses trailed her lips, jaw, neck and breasts. Before they knew it the were making passionate love, hotter than the night before. Soon they were both asleep, wrapped in eachother's embrace.

Zim felt a chill and grabbed for the sheet that was covering him. But when his hand found nothing he sat up to find horror. Not only was Gaz hogging the covers, but she was levitating. Slowly, he reached for her hand. As Gaz opened her eyes, she gasped.

"Don't worry... I'll get you down." Zim whispered.

"Zim?.." Violently, she was thrown against the nearest wall, where Zim head a loud 'crack'.

"Gaz!" He rushed to her side to help her up but ceased when she yelped.

"I t-think somethings broken." She said with restraisned tears. Zim was shaking, but he knew he had to help his wife and keep her caml as well as the household.

"Ok... where do you hurt?" Zim felt his throat tighten in a panicked state.

"My ribs. It hurts just to breath in." Gaz bit her lip. Zim unwrapped the sheet she was in to see the damage and paled. A vicious bruise was already forming. Without a doubt her ribs were broken.

"Ok, Gaz, I'm going to take you down to the lab. It'll be quicker than going to a human doctor and more prepared. But I'm going to need to pick you up. Do you think you can stand the pain?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her, blessing her forehead with kisses down the elevator, till they reached the lab where he laid her down on an examination table.

"Computer!" Zim shouted in anger.

"What? Do you know what time it is?" The voice yawned.

"I don't care. Run tests on Gaz's skeletal structure." He demanded as he typed in something on the keyboard.

"It's 3:15..." The computer moaned.

"Now!" He hissed. Zim was angry. He was more than angry. Dib said these things don't hurt people. But Gaz was very hurt.

"Subject has two fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder." The computer diagnosed.

"Thank you, that will be all." Zim nodded.

"May I suggest pain relief? I don't know if it will help but I have a bag of pot.."

"No.. wait, what? You're a machine, why do you need drugs?" Zim asked,puzzled.

"Jeez, I wonder... But you can't let her go like this, eve the mending syrum wouldn't help the pain."

"I know that. I have come prepared. You think I go around after being on fire and crap without nothing?" Zim muttered under his breath as he drew a shot of mendtil, a substance aliens invented to mend bones in minutes, and another with a substance similar to morphine. After giving Gaz both he waited till he saw the relief cross her features.

"Zim, I don't want to go back to bed."

"Me neither." He nodded.

"Can we go to the living room?"

"Yeah. Hey, why don't we get Gir and Spike and watch Mystery Science Theatre. I have the entire sries on DVD." He smiled a little.

"You really are superiour to all humans." Gaz laughed softly.

Gaz made pallets on the floor as the first one was playing while Zim went to get Gir and Spike. Gir plopped down besided her drinking a grape suck-monkey (I don't know where he got it either) and handed her a lime one, that was her favorite.

"MASTA SAYS YA SCRED." He said between sucks.

"I am a little.." She eyed the drink and the robot warily.

"I GETS SCARED TOO!"

"Yeah? What are you scared of?" Gaz narrowed her eyes, knowing it will be something stupid.

"JEFF FOXWORTHY... he'll steal my piggies." Gir shivered. Gaz shook her head and took a sip of her drink., "BUT I AINT SCARED NO MORE..."

"Why not?" She looked at the tiny robot.

"Because masta, he like my Daddy... And now he maried Gazzy and I gots a Mommy..." Gir smiled up at her melting her heart. She patted him on the head and he crawled up in her lap. Finally Spike raced down and jumped on the couch joined my Mini-moose as Zim laid nezt toGaz.

"What took so long?" She asked, offering him a sip of limey goodness.

"When I went to get Spike I inturuppted a 'moment' between her and Mini-moose. I had to get the hose..." Zim shuddered.

'You mean?" Gaz surpressed a laugh.

"Yes... I need mind-bleach so bad." Zim buried his face on Gaz's shoulder trying to rid the image. "Gaz?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should call Dib in the morning." He said softly as they watched Crow make a witty comment.

"Because Mini-moose and Spike did the dew?" Gaz raised a brow.

"No... Because of what happened a bit ago... maybe he can help."

"No! He needs time to stew. Besides, it's just all this stress tonight. I'l llearn to control it, I promise. Ok?" She kissed him and he nodded. but deep in his heart he knew it wasn't that simple.

A/N: The true reason for me writing this fic is revealed... WHY DOES JEFF FOXWORTHY WANT GIR'S PIGGY'S?


	24. Chapter 24

Deep space, on an Irken ship, a small yellow-eyed irken made his report to the Massive. They had not recieved one word from the tallest, and their computers show another Irken has reached the height of 6'2. An irken where the Tallest were last heard from. It can only be Zim.

It no longer mattered if they retrieved Red and Purple, but they needed a leader. They were many planets conquered, waiting to be reclaimed. They will take Zim, even if they had to drag him against his will.

Tak sighed frustrated as she rubbed her bulging stomach. It had been two months since Gaz left and Dib was still being as pig-headed as ever. She visited her twice a week, and even was beginning to grow fond of Zim.

Red and Purple had put the past behind them, and are fussing over her as if they were her birth parents. If only Dib could get over it, then everything would be perfect.

Gaz needs him to forgive her or apologize. Didn't matter, sometimes when someone really needs to say sorry, it doesn't matter who's in the wrong and who's in the right, as long as it gets said. According to Zim, things are getting very violent with the activity in their home. Just the other day Zim had three large gashes down his face and neck. Gaz was nearly sick at the thought she hurt him.

Zim has talked to Tak aside,telling her he did not belief this was what Dib first suggested. And Tak agrees. As dark as Gaz could be, even on her worst day, she had never done more than frightened Zim. If it's targeting Zim, then it's something else something more sinister. She promised to help, even if she had to do it behind Dib's back.

Flipping from book to book, she rubbed her sore eyes. "No wonder Dib wears glasses" Tak thought. She had ten books on the desk of the library.

"Why don't you check those out, child?" Willow, who had become a good friend to both families, asked, handing Tak a cup of hot cocoa.

"Oh...It's Dib. Well, It's Gaz. Whatever was happenning in our house followed her. But now it's hurting people. But Dib can't know about it, he's not talking to her." Tak looked up at the woman pleading to keep her secret.

"Oh dear." Willow sighed, taking a seat next to Tak. "It's hurting people?"

"Yes?" Tak nodded as the woman seemed to think.

"What happened in that house, the first few nights?"

"Well, first we heard a scream and Gaz saw a shadow. The next night we all heard a scream but there was a woman who looked like Gaz's mother at the window. But...but her screaming was low, dark. Almost inhuman... definintly not irken... and her face stretched out before she faded. She was scratching at the window, and she left trails of this black-blood. Dib said it was probaly poultergeist activity. But now... Gaz has had broken bones and Zim's covered in scratches... I just don't know."

"Does these things focus around 3 am?"

"Yes, I believe so." Tak nodded, sipping her cocoa.

The old woman shook her head,"Your looking in the wrong books. These are about ghosts... What you need is this..."

Tak watched he get up and reach for a dusty brown book. She set it on the table with a thud. Leather-bound and old, Tak could smell the years in it. She read the gilded letters on front.

DEMONS

"Your kika's mother was a paranormal investigator. It was a family business. But she got out of it before it consumed her. You can search for all the knowledge in the universe, but at what price, your soul?' She would say. But it seems something found her... or at least her children."

"Dear Irk... Does this book tell how to make them go away?" Tak asked, fearfully.

"I'm afraid not. This is not the time for quarrels. That is what it wants, to pull you away from eachother. Your Dib is the only one who can help his sister."

Tak nodded and checked the book out. Willow added a "What to be expecting" book for free,and took her hand before she left.

"Take this..." She handed her a cross necklace., "And remember, the greatest weapon there is, is love."

Dib sat on the couch gazing at the fireplace. On the mantle was his, Tak's, and Gaz's picture. A pang went through his heart, as if he was stabbed.

"Dib! Dib!" Tak stormed in.

"I'm in here... are you ok?" Dib rushed to his feet, ready to drive to the hospital at any time.

"Yeah, but Gaz isn't."

"I don't care... and how would you know about gaz, have you been sneaking around?" He sneered. Tak snapped.

"Yes! Wanna know why? Because she's family and I love her and you do too, Dib! So stop acting like a jerk for one second and think..."

"I don't believe this. How can you go over there after all Zim put us through? She betrayed us.." Tak's cell phone interupted their fight.

"Hello? Dear Irk... Me and Dib will be right there." Tak hung up with concern in her eyes.

"What?"

"They saw it..." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Dib blinked.

"They went out to eat and this demon thing followed them... Gaz's arm is broken and Zim is getting stitches." Tak explained fumbling with the keys. Dib's heart dropped as he took them from her hand and drove to the hospital while she told him everything.

Red brushed back Gaz's hair as she woke up from the painkillers.

"Hey." She said weakly.

"Hey yourself." He smiled at his 'daughter-in-law'. He sighed in an almost morose tone. He had to admit, he was rather becoming fond of Gaz as he found her fierce, sarcastic nature quite endearing. He could think of no one better for his son... 

"Where is everybody?" Gaz winced, sitting up.

"Well, when the thing started to attack you, Zim went after it. It got him pretty good, 20 stitches. Purple took the others to get a snack. Doctor says you'll be good to go tonight." Red said almost mournfully. Where were they to go if they would be followed?

Dib ran in and slid into the wall making the Ex-ruler laugh.

"Dib?" Gaz looked in surprise as he rushed to her side.

"Gaz! I am so sorry. About everything. I was a stupid, stupid jerk. I have a small,microscopic brain,in my *sigh* large head. I deserve a nightmare world WITH a moose which there is no return..."

"Dib, shut up." Gaz smiled and Dib laughed in relief. Tak smiled as she leaned against the doorway.

"Hey, what's up?' Zim asked, pushing through.

"Dib's apologizing to Gaz..." Tak whispered.

"About damn time. maybe these things will stop..." Zim rubbed his bandaged head.

"Uh, about that..." Dib started.

"What?" Red narrowed his eyes.

"It's not gonna stop on it's own."

"What!" Gaz shouted.

"Gaz, I was wrong, I'm sorry. It's not poultergeist, it's demonic." Dib backed away.

"So what, we need an excorsim?" Zim threw his hands in the air, frustrated.

"Not necessary... There are many ways of expelling demons. Native americans used smudging."

"A smudging is?" Gaz asked.

"Don't worry, I have everything with me in my coat."

'Do you always carry..." Zim asked a little freaked out.

"Yes!" both Gaz, Tak and Mimi, who was riding Dib's back, replied.

But this moment of semi-comfort was short lived as the room was invaded by 15 irken soilders. Two were holding Purple ans Gir and Spike and Mini-moose.

"FREEZE! Under the control of the Irken Massive you are here by ordered to come with us!"


	25. Chapter 25

Willow was returning a book in it's rightful shelf when she selt a cold grip on her heart. Something was wrong. Her PAK was giving a tingling sensation, like it did on Irk. They were here... and her children needed help. But she could not do it alone. After making a few calls, she went to the hospital to pick up some friends.

Red and Dib were doing their best to calm Tak by rubbing her shoulders, which was convienant since they were chined together. Red, Tak, Dib, Purple, Spike,Mimi,Gir, and Gaz were chained in this order. One soilder held Mini-moose and the rest were restraining Zim, their new tallest.

"Let my wife Go!" He would shout.

"Do not worry, sir, we will find you many wives..."

"If you dare hurt my wife or any of my family, I will destroy the other half of Irk!" Zim thrashed, but to no avail.

The soilders behind him came to a stop, throwing the rest in a room. Typing in a code, red bars covered the door-way, leaving them trapped. One irken, who was drinking a soda of some sort, stood looking at the ex-rulers.

"Would you care for a drink?" The pudgy, green-eyed irken offered.

"I would CARE to know the meaning of this!" Purple hissed, surprisng his mate. Red has never heard him sound so dangerous. But the danger was taken when the gaurd threw the drink at him, burning him. Laughing, he walked off leaving the unusual family to wait for the heavy footsteps to cease.

Red rushed to the one he loved, carressing the welt on his face that was forming. Now it was Purple's turn to be surprised, as he never seen Red so tender. Tak and Gaz approached as well.

"Are you ok?" Gaz inquired, as Gir burried his face in her waist.

Tak look troubled," I don't understand, water shouldn't burn us... I've seen you drink all kinds of earth liquids..."

"We were gone from Irk's elements so long it's like Zim experiencing water for the first time..." Red sighed. This was bad.

"I don't understand... You were their rulers, why lock you up?" Dib asked, his arms around Tak's belly, rubbing it as if he thought the child were scared.

Red looked down, with a look that told of his shame. Seeing this Purple placed his hands on his shoulderr and whispered soothing words through the ruby-redwig.

"To explain it best, I suppose you need to know Irk. You know how on your planet, the bigger children pushes around the smaller ones?" Dib nodded., "It's always been this way on Irk... The first irken to invent an anti-gravitational craft was 4'6. But A taller irken name Voot stole it and no one questioned for fear of pain. It was the same in our business relations, politics, religion..."

"Religion?" this perked Gaz's interest as Dib's. What did intelligent life believe in. (no offense to athiets, good for you for not being tied down)

"Of course every culture, no matter how primitive has religion." Purple scoffed., "One wonders how we come to exist... Irk once believed a great being created everything, for it wanted children. It created planets and stars for the children to live on... But the children were sometimes bad and it created a land of torment..."

"We callit hell" Dib nodded.

"Or Bubbafeild Tennessee..." Gaz responded.

"But the smaller irkens thought as long as there was this creatr, they didn't have to listen to the Tallers. So on Taller said HE was the messenger of the maker..."

"And everybody followed him." Tak whispered in disbelief. THIS was what she was once trying to impress?

"Yes," Red continued.," It went that way for centuries. When an irken outgrew the tallest, they were crowned ruler. Me and Purple," he paused holding Purple's hand.  
>"We knew from the second we met we were meant for eachother.."<p>

"He felt what I felt, I thought what he thought. The moment our eyes met we were one... and we grew as one. We joined, though even Irk wasn't keen on the idea of same-sex marraige then. But the day came we both outgrew the tallest..."Purple continued till Red gaind strength to tell the whole truth again.

"The only problem was Irk demanded an heir... We though long and hard and one of our scientific minds found a solution. Cloning. Just about every Irk is apart of our DNA... But we were afraid, Tak! What would happen when we were outgrown?..." Red's voice cracked., "So, in the PAKS... we...we"

"You kept us from growing..." Taks eyes gleamed. The betrayal!

"They would've killed us! The only reason we weren't killed for loving a member of the same sex was our height!" Purple defended.

"b..but I've seen many invaders in training in love with the other!" She brought her hands to her hand, trying to comprehend what she was hearing.

"It's fine now, but it wasn't then... and by the time we were tallests we kicked so many of our own around, they would pounce at the chance to be rid of us.." Red looked at her, pleading. Tak sneered at the thought of all the torment her people went through because of them. Then a tear fled Red's eye. His eye's sparkled with remorse, and she gazed at her hateful reflection in those crimson eyes...crimson.

ZIM! He has Zim's eyes... or rather, Zim has his... Tak took her watch off to reveal her irken form. Taking a mirror from her PAK she looked at her eyes. Purple... They were a darker shade but still. She looked at the ex-rulers. Her parents.

"That'swhy you didn't execute Zim..." She said in a whisper as Dib and Gaz looked at eachother, confused. Red nodded.

"I remember, Me and Red had a fight... about what I don't know. I went for a walk. Before I knew it I got lost... I came to a room with the smeets. Realizing how lost I was, I went to turn back when I heard a crash. I turned to see a small, small thing hugging the robotic arm. I laughed, knowing it had Red's DNA, it had my personality. Then I heard another crash. And there you were... fighting the arm. You had my eyes but you had Red's spirit.

I took you both for Red to see you. We never handled the smeets before, but I knew he had to see you two. At first he didn't want to look at you. There was this soda-bot in the corner Zim was eying. Then he said, "I don't like it." and you said,"Who cares if you like it." And we laughed so hard because we had a fight like that... in fact that was the fight we had... So we made sure you two got the best. Best education, lodgings, jobs, even punishments." Purple wiped a tear from his eye. Tak's eyes sparkled with tears before hugging her parents.

"This is really sweet... But what about Zim?" Gaz asked, biting her lip.

"They won't hurt him... But to do what they want they'll get rid of what's standing in their way. And that'sus."Red sighed. And he prayed a silent prayer to that mystic creator.

"Willow!" A short woman embraced the elder. Her blue hair was in pig-tails and he greenish-grey scrubs nearly blended against her greyish skin.

"I'm so glad you could help, Maya. It's dire.."

"With the irken massive, it always is. Good thing I got Zen to cover for me at the hospital." she said hauling her stuff in her SUV., "Zen and Daz have spotted the ship in the woods, it hasn't taken off yet."

"Good. You have brought everything in case she delivers?"

"Yes, but lets hope to God we can get her out first." Maya worried.

"Let's hope we can get the all out..."

Gaz leaned her head on Dib's shoulder, watching Tak and her parents.

"Does your arm hurt?" Dib looked down at his sister.

"Alittle. If it hadn't of happened in public, Zim could've fixed it. but people insisted on going to ER..." Her breath stopped short when they heard a deep growl.

"Gaz, it'll be ok..." Dib soothed, reaching in his coat. But Gaz started crying.

"Dib, I'm so sorry... I haven't been honest..."

"What do you mean?" Dib's body stilled.

"the lighthouse... it wasn't the first time this stuff happened. But it's gotten worse." She chocked a sob as Gir and Mimi rand to Tak.

"Worse since when?" Dib gripped her shoulders.

"Dad! when he... He would be mad...but then he died and it got worse!" Gaz was in hysterics.

The realisation hit like an explosion. Demons were drawn to negative activity. Hopelessness, loneliness, pain. And Dad provided plenty of that. His years with Dad was full of neglect, except critism. Gaz... What did he do?...More than neglect. He could see him using her, hurting her, blaming HIS insanity on her, then leave her with nothing but her thoughts on why... Zim was right. Dib wasn't there when she needed him... then Dad died leaving all those feelings unresolved, feeding this demon...the only reason it hadn't killed them all by now was love... Zim's love. But still it wouldn't leave. And then Dib got an idea... one to save them all.

Dib sniffed.,"Did I ever tell you about when you were born?"

Gaz shook her head.

"Well, Mom was everything to my,my sun, and she said i was her when she told me she was having another baby i was pretty upset. I didn't talk to her the whole nine months. then you were born and dad was gone to who knows where... Mom was so depressed she took us to stay with this Grandma person. But she was mainly taking care of mom, and you were crying and crying. finally I got so mad, I went and looked you in the eye to see what you wanted. And I gasped... You were so sweet. Your little doll face, and golden eyes. you stopped crying. I decided that moment you were my baby. Not Mom's Not Dad's... My baby Gaz..." He smile and he hugged him tight. He always was her family. Friend, brother, father.

"After all these years... I am tallest...," Zim's eyes turned blood cold. "Gim!"

"Yes sir!" an irken saluted.

"I have many plans to bring this disgrace back to the top... but first bring me the prisoners..." Zim paced, his gold cloak trailing behind him.

"We should wait till we leave so we can shoot them out the air vacuum.."

"Silence! Those THINGS have made mt life on Earth hell. I want to make sure their carcuses are on the planet before I destroy it..." Zim smiled, revealing his pointed teeth.

"Yes, sir!" And eagerly, the servant went to snatch the captives.

Willow, Maya,Zen, and Daz creeped on the ship. After saying a prayer, they discussed their plan.

"What kind of explosives did you bring?" Willow asked Daz, A half-alien witha pyromania problem.

"None...This is a special occasion, i made them myself." He smiled.

"Dare I ask what's in them?" Maya crossed her arms.

"If I told you, you'd tell mom..." He opened Zen's head (a sir-unit) and handed Willow the dynamite.,"Now you know what you're doing?"

"I was an irken way before you were born, I know this place like my own hand."

"But you're senile..." This earned the teen a smack on the head.

"Just don't worry about my part, worry about your's!" She warned with a finger in his face. ,"Save that family at all costs..."

"Grandmother Willow, what about you, this is dangerous..."Maya started.

"Child, I lived along happy life, annd Irk sends it's people to die all the time. At least I'm doing something I believe in." She kissed them all and headed to the base of the ship.

Gaz was thrown to Zim'sfeet. but his eyes froze her blood. Dib seethed. He should've known not to trust him. Zims teeth gleamed.

"So you thought you got the best of me,Little Gaz? Pain, humilation? Now it's your turn..." He circled the group like a vulture. Gir bursted out in tears.

"Masta?"

"SILENCE!"Zim shouted. Red glared at Zim, as if a stare could kill. Mimi was holding Gir and Spike was licking Mimi.

"You think you could defeat me with your little demon?" He laughed, eyes averting to the corner.

"I'llfind a way to tak it from you... and then the irken elite will be all powerful!" Diblooked in the corner to see Mini-moose, gesturing to play along.

"Oh no, Zim, please not that! Not our greatest power of all!" Dib clasped his hands dramatically. Gaz soon understood the jest.

"Please don't steal the demon for the irken armada, almighty Zim! It would destroy everything and make all beings worship irk!" This caught the minds of the irken gaurds.

"YOU! Tell Tallest Zim how to possess this demon, or be killed!" one held a bladed staff to her throat.

"Well, first you light this sage..." Dib did as he talked. He circled Gaz and the other's(i know nothing of exorcisms)., " I expell this demon to leave this insignifigant child!" Then Dib gave the sage to the irken and blew it out.

"Now say you want it's power...challenge it, tell it you do not think it can be as powerful as you..." Zim smiled."And say it load, too."

"I, A MEMBER OF IRK, PART OF THE IRKEN ARMADA, CHALLENGES YOU, DEMON TO PROVE YOUR POWER! SHOW US HOW WEAK YOU ARE COMAPRED TO IRK AND WE MIGHT LET YOU SERVE US!" The Guard proclaimed, expecting praise from his tallest. But everyone was gone.

"Hey, what is-"The poor irken never knew what happend, before he was snapped in half. Dib had transfered the demon from Gaz to Irk.

"God, Zim you almost had me convinced!" Gaz breathed as they ran.

"Please... I knew you and Dib had a plan...I could feel it...*pant* I wasn't so scared!" He flashed her a smile as they turned a corridor., "But We need to get out of here and this back in space or the demon might come back!" Gaz slowed him down.

"Zim...You were tallest. They were ready to do anything you said...why not?" Gaz looked in his eyes, her heart exploding with emotion.

"I could be king of Irk... But Id'd be nothing withou my Earth queen... I give you this Gaz, the world." He pulled her head into a passionate kiss. tears fell down her cheeks. A yelp cut their moment short.

"I...think my water just broke." Tak grasped her stomach with wide eyes.

"Shit! How do we get out of here?" Dib picked Tak up, carrying her with amazing strength.

"Uh, this way, I think.." Red pointed.

"You don't know?" Gas hissed.

"Squeek!" Mini-moose should wash his mouth out

"Hey, I just ruled the place, I didn't build it!" Luckily the shouts attrcted Maya and Daz.

"Finally! come on, we're friends with Willow..." Daz pulled at them

"Ahhh, it's coming!" Tak cried.

"Don't worry,I'm a doctor! Now follow us..." Maya led them out and 12 minutes later they were all in the SUV.

"Where's Willow?" Tak cried frantically.

The ship started to hum and hover, leaving the Earth's atmosphere... before exploding.

"WILLOW!"

"Maya, Zen was up there!" Daz cried.

"I know," she drived," he wanted to die with his mistress. Willow wanted to make Earth a safe place from the irken armada..."

Silence was load as everyone mourned a woman who helped them all in many ways.

"Push, Tak!" Maya encouraged. Dib was holding her hand telling her to breath.

"IT HURTS!" She screamed. Gaz, who was holding Tak's other hand, laughed.

"Of course it hurts, you're pushing out a living being through a small opening."

"Those teachers were right, sex is baaad!" Tak whimpered.

"One more push!" and with a grunt her screams blended with an infants.

"IT'SA GIRL!" Maya said. She wrapped her in a lilac blanket and handed Tak her child.

Dib cried. She was beautiful. Her skin was pale, but had a minty green tint to it. Soft tuffs of black hair were starting to curl. Her crying died down and he could see her eyes. They looked human, but with purple irises. She looked mostly human except her pale,mint skin.

"She's like a little pixie.."He said in awe. Gaz smiled, and went to the waiting room to deliver the news.

"She's beautiful." Maya nodded. Dib looked at her.

"I know you've seen a lot of weird stuff... but why aren't you shocke that she has green skin?"

The doctor pressed a button on her watch revealing her vortion form.

"We're more comon than you think..."

later everyone was gathered around tak and her child. The room was filled with flowers, balloons and toys. After much discussion, they decided, Kentucky had too many dire memories. And the tallest had a surprise.

"You know, Red and purple are kinda weird names. Even for humans." Purple started.

"So let me introduce ourselves, formaly... Reta and Paul Willows!" Red curtsied.

"I like it... Hmmm... Zim Willows, What do you think, Pet?" He turned to his bride who nodded in aprovement.

"You know..." Dib started looking at his daughter.," I wouldn't want to live in the legacy of my father's name either."

Tak sighed contently., " I know what to name you baby girl...Maya Rose Willows."

It was a perfect name.

"We have one last surprise... It was a wedding gift to Zim and Gaz, but now it can be a gift for the baby too..."Paul announced., "While we were going to Vegas, we stumbled upon an abondoned hotel... It's in the middle of the dessert, plenty of room, was prime in 1920's splendor... we bought it. The town it's in is known for immigrants to Earth and is protected by the goverment."

"You bought a hotel? I don't know if we could run one.." Zim started.

"Well, we weren't thinking of running it,but this is a big family..."Red explained.

"And this place is so dreary, Dib..."pleaded tak.

"And We're a family... We should stick together as a family..." Gaz concured.

Zim and Din thought as Gir, Mimi, Spike, and Mini-moose held their breaths.

"ARIZONA, IT IS!" Zim yelled, fist in the air. thus starting their new life

end


End file.
